Match Maker
by MysteriousFanGurl132
Summary: It's been 3 years since Yuuri and Wolfram are engaged and there's still no progress. Shinou wants to do something about it. Yuuri meets a girl in Earth who knows his secret identity. WolfYuu and a bit of WolframxOC. Yaoi with a bit of oocness...
1. Warm and Soft

Match Maker

Disclaimer: i do not own the characters of KKM. Only some few characters

This is my first fanfic of KKM. Well, actually, it's really the very 1st fanfic I made

I hope you enjoy~ =D

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Stressed words or names'

Chapter 1

Soft and Warm

It's another beautiful day in Shin Makoku. Clear blue sky, trees swaying through the breeze and the weird looking birds shouting "BAD OMEN" flying above Blood Pledge Castle.

On the grounds of Blood Pledge Castle, soldiers are peacefully doing their daily training….

"HURRY UP YOU MAGGOTS!!!"

… well, not really peaceful.

"YES MA'AM!!!"

Gisela, the castle's physician (a.k.a. 'Sergeant'), is training the soldiers.

"YOU CALL YOURSELVES SOLDIERS OF SHIN MAKOKU??? YOU LOOK LIKE A GROUP OF BEARBEES TO ME!!! DORCASCOS! YOU'RE TOO SLOW!!!"

"YES MA'AM, SORRY MA'AM!!!" Dorcascos replied.

While in a certain room is not that peaceful either.

"Groan… Gwendal, how many piles left??"

Our beloved Maou, Yuuri, is in his office signing papers that Günter have appeared.

"Just 2 more piles left and you're done."

Gwendal replied, rubbing his temple. Yuuri has been groaning and complaining every 5 minutes. It's starting to irritate him. Another wrinkle appeared on his forehead.

"Oh! Ok then." Yuuri said lightening up. But as he looked at his right, he saw two tall towers of paper if you put them atop of each other; it could match Gwendal's height.

"Oh~…" Yuuri groaned.

"Make that three." a voice was heard as the door opened. Yuuri looked up to see who it is. He saw Wolfram coming in carrying a huge stack of paper.

"Wolfram!!! What's with that huge stack? I thought Günter was the one who'll bring it." Yuuri said shocked.

"This is the stack that Günter approved on and he asked me to bring them to you because he had to go do something." Wolfram answered.

Yuuri felt relieved but still a little curious. "Where did he go?" he asked.

BOOM!!!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

….was heard from the other side of the castle.

"There's your answer." Wolfram said while pointing at the direction where the sound came from.

"Ahaha…poor Günter. I hope he's ok." Yuuri mused.

"Let's just hope he's still alive." Gwendal stated. He feels sorry for the man for he knows how it feels to be the guinea pig of the crazy inventor, Annissina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Annissina's lab…..

We can see an unconscious Günter lying on the floor while Annissina is standing in front of some sort of machine-like-object that looks like it exploded.

"Hmmmm…. It looks like my 'Food- come- out- from- thin- air-kun' is a failure."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the office…..

"Nee, Gwendal, can't we take a 5 minute break??" complained Yuuri.

"WIMP!!! Stop complaining and continue your work! No breaks!" Wolfram shouted.

"STOP CALLING ME A WIMP!!! Can't you see these stacks of papers?? I can't finish them all in one day!" Yuuri retorted.

"Well you are a wimp since you can't even sign all those papers. Those papers are important documents for this country! You're the king for Shinou's sake! Brother and Günter even do half of the work you're supposed to do! When you're back on Earth, Brother signs all of those in one day, heck even half a day and he signs even more than that!" Wolfram scolded.

Yuuri winced at the words that the blonde prince said. He was right, Günter and Gwendal reads then first before they give it to him. All he has to do is sign them and his too wimpy to even do that. He starts to feel guilty inside.

"I have the right to scold you because I am your fiancé and it is my duty to make you a good king that can rule our country." Wolfram stated.

"I AM NOT YOUR FIANCÉ! That engagement was just an accident!"

"YOU STILL PROPOSED TO ME AND THAT'S THAT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO BREAK IT WHEN I TRIED TO!"

Wolfram said with anger and hurt building up.

That's right. Wolfram broke it once when there was a conflict for the throne and he has to go back to the Bielefeld lands because of his uncle, Waltorana von Bielefeld. Yuuri felt furious when he saw Wolfram's letter on his desk. He didn't know why but he was most furious when Wolfram broke their engagement.

Yuuri stayed silent. He doesn't know what to say. But he'd better hurry up and say something because Wolfram is getting angrier by the second.

A knock on the door broke the silence. Yuuri felt relived at the interruption. He stood up and said "Come in"

The door opened and Conrad came in. "Excuse me Your Majesty but I would like to inform that Greta is looking for Wolfram to play with in the garden. I would also like to inform that Günter is ok from the explosion and is currently being healed by Gisela." Conrad said. Everyone sighed of relief after hearing the good news.

Wolfram's mood lightened up.

"If you'll excuse me then, our daughter is looking for me." Wolfram smiled.

Yuuri pouted. "You're lucky. At least you could play with Greta."

"You're always welcome to join us once you finish your work." Wolfram teased as he pointed at the 3 tall towers of paper on Yuuri's desk.

Yuuri glared at Wolfram while Wolfram simply smirked back and walked out of the room. "Now, if you'll excuse me Your Majesty." Conrad started to walk to the door. "Ah, Conrad, before you go, may I remind you not to call me 'Your Majesty'. You're the one who named me." Yuuri said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry You-- I mean Yuuri. Excuse me." Conrad went out of the room.

"Now Your Majesty, it's time to continue your work." Gwendal reminded Yuuri.

"Oh yeah~!" Yuuri whined as he sat down and continued signing papers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Shinou's Temple, a few people are scheming for something.

"So, my great sage, how is the relationship between my cute little descendant and my chosen Maou going?" Shinou, the founder of Shin Makoku, asks the Daikenja, Murata Ken.

"Well my little king (Shinou is still tiny due to the battle between him and Janus BTW), their relationship is let's say still 'unstable', Lord von Bielefeld is still insisting on their engagement while our cute oblivious Maou still doesn't know about his hidden feelings." Ken said as his glasses shown.

"Hmmm… that's a problem now. Right, Ulrike?" Shinou rubbed his chin. "Yes Your Majesty. It would be a very big problem." Ulrike, the shrine maiden, answered. "It might affect greatly von Lord von Bielefeld and who knows what he will do." She continued. "Yeah, Rufus will hate me if anything will happen to our descendant." Shinou said as he ran his hand through his hair. "But knowing you, Shinou, you already have a plan to bring those two together, right?" Murata asked suspiciously.

"As expected with my great sage, you can see right through me." Shinou laughed. "But I prefer calling it a 'solution' than a plan. As you already know, I DO have a solution and I have called her to come here. Right, Ulrike?"

"Yes Your Majesty. She'll be here in a few seconds." She answered.

Then, they hear the door creak open and foot steps coming closer. They looked at the figure with a hooded cloak going near them. The figure stopped in front of Shinou and bowed down. "You called me Your Majesty?" the figure asked.

"Why yes, I'm glad you came today. I called you here because I have a special mission for you." Shinou said. "Besides, this is you family's specialty for 4,000 years ever since 'that' happened." He added.

"Say whatever it is Great Shinou and I'll gladly do it." The figure replied as she lifts up her head with a mischievous smirk and a glint in her fiery-red eyes.

"Good. This is what you'll do…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's already sunset and Yuuri is still signing papers. Only 15 unsigned papers left at his right and he feels relived.

He decided to peek outside the window for a bit of rest. He looked up the sky and stared at the orange-red sky. '_Wow. I never knew I've been here that long._' He thought. His gaze went down to the two figures having tea in the garden.

He smiled as he sees his daughter, Greta, laughing and telling stories. '_Greta really is cute. Wolf's lucky to be able to spend time with her.' _After that thought, his eyes went to Wolfram. He saw him intently listening to Greta's stories and wearing a warm, gentle, and beautiful smile. Yuuri felt awed and stared at him. '_Wow, Wolf's so beautiful when he smiles. W- Wait! '_BEAUTIFUL'??!!_ NO YUURI, WOLF'S A GUY!! YOU CAN'T FALL FOR HIM!!! But I did call him '_bishounen' _when I first saw him. THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!' _Yuuri is fighting with himself in his head.

Then, he saw a soldier going near them. '_Is that Dorcascos?' _Yuuri wondered. He saw Dorcascos stop in front of Wolfram and handed him an envelope. Wolfram got the enveloped and nodded to Dorcascos saying that he can leave. Dorcascos bowed and walked away. Wolfram read what's written on the envelope. His eyes brightened up and showed the most beautiful smile Yuuri has ever seen. Yuuri is shocked at what he saw. He can't stop staring at him. His face turned red.

'_He never smiled like that whenever we're together.' _Yuuri frowned at the thought. He felt something inside him but he doesn't know what.

"YOUR MAJESTY! STOP DAYDREAMING AND CONTINUE YOUR WORK!" Gwendal screamed as he started doing his 'invisible knitting'.

Yuuri got startled and was sent back to reality. "Ah… Sorry Gwendal." He said and continued signing papers while sneaking a peek out of the window to look at Wolf—the two of them. Not just Wolfram. Looking at both Greta and Wolfram.

'_I wonder who sent the letter. Wolf was really happy when he received it.' _Yuuri can't stop thinking about that letter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At dinner time, Yuuri entered the dining room, he saw everyone waiting for him. "Good evening everyone." Yuuri greeted cheerfully. Greta ran to hug him. "YUURI!!" Greta greeted while hugging him. Yuuri hugged her back. "How was your day Yuuri?" She asked. "Oh. It was really tiring. My hand hurts 'cause of all the signing. But at least it was fulfilling." Yuuri said as he escorted his daughter to her seat beside Annissina and walked to his seat.

"So, Yuuri, did you finish all those papers?" Wolfram teased.

"Why yes, yes I did!" Yuuri proudly said.

"Heh. That's a huge improvement for a wimp like you." He smirked.

"STOP CALLING ME A WIMP!!! Anyway, you seem really happy today. Greta, what did you two do something that made him really happy?" Yuuri asked. '_This is a good way to know about that letter.' _Yuuri thought.

"Well first, we played in the garden. We made flower crowns, he showed me how the flowers grow, and then we played tag. After that, we went to visit Günter who as in the infirmary after the incident in Annissina's lab." Greta replied.

"By the way, where is Lord von Kleist? He isn't here." Murata asked.

"Günter is resting in his room Your Highness. The invention Annissina made used a lot of his maryoku." Conrad answered,

"I was wondering why it was all quiet and no wailing here." Yuuri joked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Günter's room, Günter is lying down on his bed sleeping. He's moaning "Heika….heika~" and starts to nosebleed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And then, in the afternoon, while we were having tea, a letter for Wolfram arrived." Greta giggled.

"Oh, really now. What kind of letter is it?" Yuuri asked with a bit of a dark tone.

Wolfram didn't catch the tone. "Oh, it's just a letter from a dear childhood friend." He stated.

' 'Dear' _huh?' _Yuuri thought. He feels irritated with the letter but he's not showing it.

Murata sensed the dark aura that's coming out of Yuuri. His glasses shone and he smirked.

"What was in the letter?" Yuuri asked, eyes twitching.

"Oh. Wolfram didn't read it." Greta said. "He just kept it in his pocket and continued playing with me."

"Of course! My daughter is more important than some friend's letter." Wolfram stated as a-matter-of-fact.

"Oh. Is that so?" Yuuri felt happy for some reason. '_Greta is more important huh?' _Yuuri thought while smiling at himself.

"What's wrong Shibuya? You jealous?" Murata sneered at Yuuri.

"WH-WHAT? Me? Jealous? No way!!! Why would I be jealous of some letter?" Yuuri said.

"Right. Yuuri can't be jealous." Wolfram said while cutting a piece of meat.

Yuuri felt happy because Wolfram picked his side. "See?" Yuuri said proudly.

"Because he's already a cheater and I don't think he'll be jealous over a simple letter." Wolfram continued.

"Wha- Since when have I been cheating on you?" Yuuri asked.

"Since forever!!! You always flirt with everyone you see. Especially with Lady Flynn and King Saralegui!" Wolfram shouted back.

"Like I told you, they're just good friends. Nothing is happening between us! Also, why Sara? He's a guy! I could never fall for him." Yuuri answered back.

Wolfram felt a small pain inside when he heard one of Yuuri's statements but he didn't show it.

"Hmph! So what? You're still flirting with other people." Wolfram snubbed him while crossing his arms.

"Like I said--"

"Now, now you two. Let's save this lover's quarrel for later ok? Foe now, let's eat this delicious meal that these lovely ladies prepared for us." Murata said interrupted and motioned his arms to the three maids standing at the room, whispering at each other.

The maids saw the people staring at them. They immediately stood erect. It looks like they have another entry for their lottery.

Yuuri and Wolfram blushed at what Murata said.

They continued eating their dinner. After dinner came dessert. Effe came in with a tray full of sweets that she made. Almost everyone fought over the sweet treats.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long, hot bath, Yuuri went into his room and saw Wolfram, in a frilly, pink nightgown, sitting on 'their' king size bed, reading something. He hears chuckles from the blonde prince. He can feel his blood boil.

"Hey Wolf! What are you doing in my room again? And what's that you're reading?" Yuuri said as he climbed up the bad and peeked at what Wolfram is reading.

"I'm your fiancé. It's my duty to protect you even at night. I'm also here to keep you company. This is the letter my friend sent me. She even sent me one of her sketches, see?" Wolfram showed Yuuri the piece of paper with a beautiful sketch of a little girl, who looks like an 8-year-old, carrying a kitten.

"Wow. That's beautiful." Yuuri complimented.

"Yeah. This is her 14-year-old sister and her kitten. She's improved a lot at her drawings." Wolfram said wearing a wrm smile.

' _'She'_?' Yuuri's eye twitches.

"W-wait. 14?? She looks like a 8-year-old!!!" Yuuri said shocked.

"Conrad DID tell you that we Mazoku, age slower than humans right?" Wolfram asked, irritated.

"Oh right! I forgot." Yuuri lightly pounded his other hand.

"Hmph! You're so forgetful. That's another reason why you're a wimp." Wolfram said while keeping the letter and drawing.

"Stop calling me a wimp! This is already the third time today." Yuuri snapped.

Wolfram yawned. "Hmm… whatever. G'night Yuuri." He lay down on the bed, covered himself with blanket, lit off the candles, and went to sleep. His back facing Yuuri.

'_He sleeps really fast.' _Yuuri thought. He stared at the sleeping figure beside him. '_He looks so helpless when he's asleep.' _He brushed away some hair from the blonde's face. "Goodnight Wolfram." Yuuri whispered. He lay down, covered himself with blanket, and tried to sleep.

And I mean tried…..

Hours have passed and he can't sleep. He's been tossing and turning but it was no use. He can't stop thinking of the letter, the 'dear' friend, and the beautiful smile that Wolfram was wearing. His back is facing Wolfram's. '_What's wrong with me? I almost got furious because of that stupid letter.' _He can hear the heavy breathing of Wolfram. For the first time, he actually felt happy having Wolfram beside him.

Then, he heard shuffling from the other side of the bed. He stiffened, waiting for what's going to happen next. He felt someone moving closer to him. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He felt a hand caressing his cheek and moved to play with his hair. He kind of liked the feeling of the hand playing with his hair. Then, the hand stopped. It removed itself from the head. A few seconds have passed and Yuuri's wondering what will happen next. Then, he felt something warm and soft landed on his cheek. He was shocked but good thing his eyes didn't open. That warm and soft feeling felt similar with the one on his lips before, during 'that' incident. Yes, it's like Wolfram's lips when they kissed that night during the 'Dry Wind' incident. Well, yeah sure, Shinou controlled Wolfram. But it was still Wolfram's lips on his. He thought it felt really good that time.

Now, the same warm and soft feeling is on his cheek. It feels so good that he tries to slowly lean on it more. But the feeling left his cheek. He felt a bit disappointed. Then, he heard someone whisper him something.

"I love you, Yuuri." Wolfram said then, he lay back down and slept.

Yuuri was stunned at what Wolfram did and said. But for some reason, he felt happy and comfortable that he can drowsiness coming to him. He placed a hand on his cheek and fell asleep. He doesn't feel bad about the letter anymore.

-End of chapter 1-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Well, that's the end of chapter 1. Hope you liked it. It took me days to type this. .

I never knew how long it would be.

Pls. Review or comment or else Wolfram-sama will hate you. ^^


	2. The Preparation

The Preparation

First of all, I want to thank all of those who reviewed and faved my 1st chapter. I had been advised to put more description in my story. It really helped me a lot. But I don't know if I really DID make improvements.

I thank all of you for liking my story. =D

*bows*

P.S I forgot to tell you this in the last chapter. Please forgive me with my wrong grammar.

Now, on to the story!! XD

The usual:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Stressed words or names'

-Sound effects-

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Milady, are you sure about this?" she turned to appraise him, looking him up and down. With slack pants, a white polo, a short and brown vest, the only thing that made him stand out was his young age, and the grey eyes that shone beneath his light green hair.

"Yes Darwin. I've already decided to do this. Shinou-heika finally asked me for my help. This is the biggest job I've ever got. This is for our country." A girl, with long, wavy, brown hair and fiery-red eyes, replied. Her age is almost like the boy's. She is wearing a pink dress with red frills at the end of the skirt.

They're in a big bedroom. The walls are painted white with flower designs at the bottom. There's a big glass door on the wall for the terrace. Near the door is the bed and next to the bed is a dresser with a big mirror where the girl is, fixing her hair.

It's early in the morning where the sun hasn't risen and she is getting ready for something.

"But I don't want you to get hurt. You'll be staying near 'him' from now on. I don't want to see you break apart." He said worriedly.

"I'm fully aware of that thank you. Like I told you, I'm prepared to get hurt because I know that he'll never love me like that." She showed a weak smile.

"Milady…" Darwin said showing a worried face.

"ONEE-SAMA!!!" A little girl with orange, shoulder-length hair and bright, purple, eyes came running into the room and hugged the girl. "Are you going already? Good luck!!" She said with a bright smile.

"Thank you Clara. Yes I'm going now. We don't want the Great Sage waiting now do we?" She said while hugging her sister.

Clara shook her head. "No we wouldn't want that."

"Heheh! I bet mama is watching us from above and is very proud of you." She snuggled into her older sister.

"Really now? Thank you for saying that." She squeezed Clara.

Clara starts struggling. "O-Onee-sama. C-can't b-breathe"

"Oh! Sorry." She let's go and Clara took a deep breath.

The girl looked at the mirror one more time, fixed her bangs, and turned to the door.

"Well, I'm going now. I have to learn a lot from Daikenja –Geika. It's gonna be very interesting." She hugged Clara again, waved at Darwin, and starts walking out of the room.

"Milady, please be careful." He said.

"Oh come on Darwin. Don't be over dramatic. I'm not going 'there' yet; I'm just going to Shinou's Temple to prepare." She smiles and walked away.

She went out of the mansion and turned around. "Look's like father's still asleep."

She went into a brown carriage waiting for her and the coach hit the horse's side as a sign to move.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Upon reaching the temple, she saw a double black waiting for her at the entrance. She got out of the carriage and walked to the entrance.

"Good morning Geika." She bowed down.

"Good morning." He replied, smiling brightly. She stood up.

Murata walked to her and swung his left arm around her shoulders. "So, are you ready for our lesson?" He smirked. She grabbed his arm, removed it from her shoulders, and twisted it.

"O-OUCH!! That hurts." Murata whined, eyes tearing up.

"Even though you are the Daikenja, I will not allow you to do your perverted advances on me. Is that clear?" She gave him a cold glare.

"Y-yes ma'am." Murata answered. She let's go of his arm and he turned his left arm around to remove the pain.

"Wow. You are so like 'him'." He said as he massages his arm.

"Hmph!" She placed her hands on her waist and swung her head to the right.

"Alright, let's go now, shall we?" Murata motioned his hands to the entrance and started to lead the way

"Yes Geika." She answered as she followed Murata in.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the royal couple's room, Yuuri is half-asleep happily hugging something soft, warm, and round-ish. He snuggled closer to it and slowly opened his eyes. Once he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the color pink.

'_Pink?'_ he thought, drowsiness still didn't leave him. He looked up and saw an angelic face concentrating on something.

'_W-wait, angelic?? No! That's Wolfram!' _he thought, shocked. He's now fully awake and is looking at their position; Wolfram is sitting up while Yuuri is lying down, hugging Wolfram's waist.

"WAH!!!" Yuuri immediately lets go, sits up, and scooted to the other side of the bed. Face red as a tomato.

"Good morning Yuuri. You're so noisy, people are still sleeping you know." Wolfram greeted while scribbling something on a piece of paper. Yuuri was about to answer back when he saw Wolfram writing something, wearing a soft smile.

"What are you writing?" Yuuri asked curiously. "I forgot to reply to the letter last night so, I'm doing it now." Wolfram said with a happy tone.

"Do you always do this? You can reply later right?" Yuuri said feeling bad inside.

"Nope. I have to write back right away or I won't receive a letter the next day. We write to each other everyday and it takes one day for a letter to be delivered from here to the Bielefeld lands and vice versa." Wolfram replied. _'So she's in the Bielefeld lands.' _Yuuri thought.

"Oh." Yuuri frowned. He doesn't feel good again. Sure he knows how Wolfram feels. Wolfram even showed it last night. He doesn't want to tell that to the blonde though or he'll be burned to crisp by a prince, who's embarrassed. But he still doesn't feel good about them writing to each other 'EVERYDAY'. He looked at the sky and saw that the sky is still a bit dark and the sun still only showed its rays.

"You're up early today." Yuuri stated. _'Did he get up just to write that letter?' _ He thought bitterly.

"That's because it's my troops' turn to patrol the borders today. I have to get my troops ready so I'm writing this before I start so I wouldn't forget." Wolfram answered.

'_So the letter was part of his getting up early." _Yuuri frowned even more.

"What about you, Yuuri? It's still early. Go back to sleep." Wolfram said with a concerned tone while looking at Yuuri.

"Nah. I'm not sleepy anymore. I think I'll get ready for my daily jog with Conrad." Yuuri said while getting off the bed.

"There! Finished! Oh wait Yuuri." Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's left arm, pulled him closer, and kissed his cheek. Yuuri was shocked, his face red.

"WH-WHY DID YOU D-DO TH-THAT?" Yuuri stuttered while holding the cheek that the latter kissed.

"I just want you to know that I knew you were still awake last night." Wolfram winked. Yuuri's face showed a shocked expression and turned redder. "H-how…?"

"I already know your sleeping habits so I would know if you're asleep or not." Wolfram answered.

Yuuri was speechless. "Well, I better go get ready. It's not good to keep your troops waiting." Wolfram got up, put the letter in an envelope and walked to the closet to get his blue uniform. Then, he went to the bathroom to get ready.

Yuuri was still sitting on the bed, paralyzed. He's holding the cheek that has been attacked two times. _'He knew that I was awake…Was I THAT obvious?' _he thought. He looked at his left and saw the drawing on Wolfram's desk. He took it and stared at it.

'_The little girl here is really cute. If this is the little sister, then the one who drew this must be cute too.' _ Yuuri tried to imagine what the girl would look like but failed.

He places the drawing back on the desk. He rubbed his eyes and started to yawn. Drowsiness came back to him. He laid down and fell asleep. Wolfram came out of the bathroom, dressed in his uniform, and saw the sleeping double black. "Good." he whispered. He walked to the bed and fixed Yuuri into a more comfortable position. "Sleep well." He whispered in Yuuri's ear and smiled sweetly. He walked out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"What's this?" the girl asked curiously as she stared at the figures that was written on a sheet of paper.

"x5+3x4-7x+1=0"

"Is this some sort of spell?" She turned to Murata, who was covering his mouth trying not to snicker. _'I forgot. Math doesn't exist here yet.'_ "I-It's a math equation."

"What's math?" she asks blankly. "Well, it's umm…well… it's…." Murata tried to explain but failed. "Ok. Let's start with the basics. Like the language." He said in defeat.

"You should've done that earlier." She said as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Good thing I brought this with me." He said to himself as he reached into his pocket and got out a white ear plug-like thing, which is the 'Hear-your-heart-cry-out-kun' that Annissina invented. "Here, put this in your ear." He said as he gave the invention to the girl. The girl took t and placed it in her ear. "Murata's glasses started to shine.

"_Wakaru desu ka?_" He said.

"Y-YES!! Yes I do!" She answered with amazement. Murata smirked.

---------------------------------------------------------------

-Knock Knock!-

"Heika… Hei-- Yuuri... Are you awake?"

Yuuri opened his eyes as he heard a voice calling him. "Con-rad?" He mumbled. He turned his head to look at the window but his eyes were blinded by the bright rays of the sun. _'The sun is up already? That was fast.' _Yuuri thought.

"Yuuri…are you awake?" Conrad asked again. "Yeah! I'm awake! Come in." he answered as he went down the bed. Conrad opened the door and came in with a bright smile. "Good morning Heika. Did you sleep well?"

"That's 'Yuuri' Conrad and yeah I slept well… sort of." Yuuri answered. Then he remembered something. "Oh yeah! Conrad did Wolfram leave already?" he asked. "Yes. He left a few hours ago." Conrad answered. "I see." Yuuri said while rubbing his chin. _'It's strange. Last night, after Wolf kissed me, I fell asleep. The same happened a few hours ago. He kissed me, then I fell asleep again. I wanted to ask him why does it happen every time he…kissed…me…" _Yuuri's cheeks turned light pink. "Is something the matter Yuuri?" Conrad asked, concerned. "Uh no… nothing's wrong. Don't worry. Ahaha…" Yuuri gave one of his goofy grins and scratched the back of his head. Conrad just stared at Yuuri.

"You go ahead Conrad. I'll get ready for our jog." Yuuri said enthusiastically.

"Ok then. I'll be waiting by the fountain." Conrad said with a smile and went out of the room.

Yuuri flopped down on the bed. He heaved out a huge sigh and stared at the ceiling. "This is so strange… Anyway, better not think about that now." Yuuri said and got off the bed. He went to the closet and got out his matching white jacket and jogging pants with a blue stripe at the sides. He changed his clothes, fixed his hair, and went out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you use this device to communicate?" She asks as she stares at the small, black box, with buttons and weird symbols, she's holding. "Yes, you're right." Murata nodded. _'She learns fast.' _ He thought. She looks at it with amazement. "How does it work? Is it using any houseki? Or maseki?" She asked. "Nope, it uses something we call 'Signal'." Murata's eyeglasses gleamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------

After the morning jog and a nice bath, Yuuri went to the dining room to eat breakfast with everyone.

"Good morning!" Yuuri greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning heika! You look wonderful today as well! Please forgive me, Günter, for not being in your presence yesterday. I was pulled away by Annissina and was used for her mad inventions." Günter wailed.

"It's not mad, it was just a failure. Also, I 'allowed' you to 'help' me with my inventions." Annissina argued.

"Now now, you two. Let's stop it from here and it's o Günter at least you were still able to help me by approving those documents. I'm very grateful foe that. Thank you." Yuuri said while waving his hands. "Oh heika~!! You're so kind!" Günter said while water fall-like tears are falling down from his eyes.

Suddenly, the doors slammed open and came in the 26th Maou of Shin Makoku. "HEIKA~ GOOD MORNING~!!" Lady Cheri squeezed Yuuri into her big bosoms. Yuuri's face turned red.

"Ch-Cheyi- shama. Gub mowing. Cawmp bwit." Yuuri mumbled since he can't speak well at the moment. Lady Cheri lets go and skipped to her seat. Yuuri sat down on his seat and everyone started to eat. "So, Cheri-sama. How's your 'Journey for free love' going?" Yuuri asked. "Oh it was wonderful heika. I met a lot of very charming men. But I missed my three charming men here so I came back. Of course I wouldn't forget you heika." Lady Cheri winked.

"Ahaha… I'm flattered." Yuuri blushed.

"We missed you too, mother. Right, Gwendal?" Conrad said. Gwendal just gave a grunt of agreement and continued eating. "Speaking of three, where's my darling Wolfie?" Lady Cheri asked as she scanned the room. "Wolfram went to patrol the borders mother." Gwendal replied. "What, so early? Aww~ I wanted to see my adorable double. Oh which reminds me, how's your relationship with Wolfie heika? Any 'developments'?" she winked at the now blushing Yuuri.

"U-umm…Well, uhh…" Yuuri stammered while scratching his head. _'Damn! What should I say? I can't tell her that Wolfram kissed me. There'll be chaos here and it's too embarrassing.' _ Yuuri thought.

"Mother, please don't ask Yuuri those kind of questions yet, he's still getting accustomed to these kinds of relationships." Conrad interrupted. "Ehh? But it's taking too long! It's already been three years and I don't hear any developments between the two. How could arrange their wedding if it's like this! So boring!" Lady Cheri complained.

'_W-WEDDING??' _Yuuri thought, furiously blushing. "Don't you like my Wolfie, heika?" Lady Cheri asked innocently. "I-It's not that I don't like him, it's just…" _'Damn! How do I explain this?...' _Yuuri panicked in his mind. "Mother, please stop that. You're pressuring him. I don't like him to be troubled since he still has more work to do today." Gwendal said while he gave Yuuri a cold glare. Yuuri gulped. He can feel Gwendal's eyes piercing him.

"Oh, by the way heika. After breakfast, we will continue your lessons today and in the afternoon, you will learn more etiquette." Günter informed Yuuri. He groaned. "Alright" Yuuri said. He gave out a big sigh.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed by really fast for the two parties. The sun is already setting and we see Murata talking to Shinou in the shrine.

"So, my daikenja, how are preparations coming to?"

"The preparation is going on very well. She learns fast and it looks like she's interested… too interested that is." Murata said as he rubbed his chin and looked away. Shinou chuckled. "I expected that from her. Her family has always been interested to new things." Shinou smiled. Murata just stared at him. "She really is my best solution to this problem. Her family never failed me yet and I know she wouldn't. This one is even tougher than what her ancestor did 4,000 years ago." Shinou explained.

"Mmhmm. If only Shibuya didn't keep that principle of his, we wouldn't have any problems." Murata said.

"When will she be ready to leave?" Shinou asked. "Maybe in 2 to 3 days. She's learning a lot from me but she still has to learn from the real thing after all." "True, that's true." Shinou replied with a mischievous smile.

"Well, I gotta go see her off. It's not gentlemanly for me not to see a lady off." Murata said as he turned around and waved at Shinou. "Be careful my dear sage. Don't over work yourself. You always do." Shinou greeted. Murata's face turned pink at the word Shinou used for him. "Don't worry my dear king, I'll be careful." Murata said back. Shinou blushed in return.

-End of chapter 2-

Issa-chan: So sorry for the late update pplz. *bows* I had a lot of school stuff to do and we lost our internet connection because of the recent typhoons that passed by. I'm also sorry for the too much break ups for different scenes as you have noticed. So, anyway, I would like to thank you guys again for reviewing and reading my story.I would also like to inform you that Wolfram-sama doesn't hate you. Nee, Wolfram-sama? *smiles*

Wolfram-sama: Yeah. But I don't really care if they review this or not, they should just read this and support my and Yuuri's relationship. And don't put 'sama' with my name!

Issa-chan: Well, since you already know that I've started typing chapter 3, anything else do you want to say?

Wolfram: I just want to say is that I'll be back in chapter 3 and some things will be revealed. Also, that girl will be disappearing in that chapter and I would like you to know that I-- MMPH!!

Issa-chan: *covers Wolfram's mouth* WAH! ENOUGH WOLFRAM-SAMA!!! YOU'RE ABOUT TO SAY SOME SPOILERS!!! .

Wolfram: =.= *removes her hands from his mouth* A-anyway, there'll be things happening in the next chapter so you'd better read! That's all.

Issa-chan: Like what he said, please read the next chapter and don't forget to review this chapter. *waves* Bye-bye~

Wolfram: Bye! *waves*


	3. Kiss and Departure

Kiss and Departure

………………………………………………………………..

Hi again pplz! How's you? So, here's my 3rd chapter. Teehee~ =^^=

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Names or stressed words'

-Sound effects-

WYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWY

The sun has already set and Wolfram and his men have just arrived at the entrance of Blood Pledge Castle, riding their horses. They went to the stables where servants are waiting to get the horses. Wolfram went down from his horse.

"Wolfram~ Welcome back!" A voice of a little girl was heard. Wolfram turned around and saw Greta riding on Yuuri's shoulders. "Welcome back Wolf! How was everything?" Yuuri greeted with a bright smile as he removed Greta from his shoulders. When Greta reached the ground, she ran to the blonde prince and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Everything was peaceful today. There were no bandits or other hindrances. Good thing too. The farmers were able to harvest completely." Wolfram answered. "Really? That's great to hear." Yuuri replied.

An awkward silence came for the three. Greta is staring at her two fathers. Yuuri is squirming, thinking of what to say next. "So, I have to go now. I have to report to brother about today's events." Wolfram said as he lets go of Greta and turned around and started to walk away. Yuuri is staring at the retreating figure. Wolfram stopped. He turned his head to the back. "It's nice to see you two finally spend some time together." Wolfram gave a sweet smile and started walking again. "See you at dinner." He waved.

"Y-Yeah. See you." Yuuri said as he gazes at Wolfram. "Yuuri…YUURI!" Greta said, tugging on Yuuri's sleeve. "Huh? O-Oh! Sorry Greta. I was… out of it. Let's go play at the garden." Yuuri said while getting Greta's hand. "Hmm… Alright." Greta replied suspiciously. Yuuri and Greta went to the garden and played.

WYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWY

Murata went to the garden and saw Yuuri, wearing a flower crown, and Greta playing. "Yo, Shibuya! How was your day?" Murata greeted, waving. "Oh, hi Murata! Everything was fine. How about you? How's Shinou?" Yuuri greeted back.

"Good evening Geika." Greta greeted as she bowed. "Good evening Hime-sama." Murata bowed. "Oh. Everything's fine back there. Shinou's still tiny. Though I think he grew 1 mm taller." Murata joked.

Yuuri and Greta snickered. "So~ Shibuya, anything interesting happened today?" Murata asked with gleaming glasses.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Yuuri asked.

"Oh you know. Things that usually don't happen everyday. An unexpected event. It might have happened this morning, this afternoon, or just a few hours ago…" Murata eyed Yuuri. "Those kind of things." He continued.

"O-oh. Well…" Yuuri thought for awhile then, he suddenly remembered what happened this morning. His cheeks turned rosy pink. He felt his face turned warmer so he lowered his head so no one would notice his pink cheeks. Murata observed his actions. His glasses gleamed. "So something DID happen today. What happened? Did it involve von Bielefeld-kyo?" Murata asked.

The mention of Wolfram's surname made Yuuri blush even more. "N-NOTHINGHAPPENED!!!REALLY!!!ANDHOWCANINOLVEWOLFWHENHEWASN'TEVENHERETHEWHOLEDAY???" Yuuri said in one breath. Murata raised his eyebrow. "Cheri-sama came back from her voyage today and they discussed about Yuuri and Wolfram's relationship." Greta answered. Yuuri and Murata looked at Greta. Yuuri sighed in relief.

"So it DID involve von Bielefeld-kyo. But something tells me there's something else that you are hiding Shibuya, isn't there?" Murata crossed his arms and stared at Yuuri. Greta stared at Yuuri giggling.

"I TOLD YOU NOTHING HAPPENED!!!" Yuuri shouted.

"U-um. Excuse me Heika, Geika, Hime-sama dinner is served." Effe came and interrupted the bickering people.

"Thank you. We'll be there in a minute." Murata said and winked at her. Effe blushed. She bowed and skipped away.

"Let's go Greta. Everyone must be waiting already." Yuuri said as he offered his arm to the young princess. "Ok! I'm already starving." Greta answered as she held onto Yuuri's arm. They both ran away.

"OI SHIBUYA!!! What about that thing that happened today??" Murata gave chase. Yuuri picked up Greta and ran faster which made Murata even ran faster. When he reached the two, he decided to let it go (for now) and walked with them. But there's something mischievous is going on in his head.

WYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWY

After dinner and watching Wolfram being squeezed to death by his mother, Yuuri went to the bathroom to relax.

When he went out of the bathroom, wearing his blue pajamas, he saw Wolfram coming in their bedroom. "I already read a story to Greta. You can go and check on her if you like" Wolfram said. "Of course I'll check on her. She's my daughter." Yuuri huffed. "You mean 'OUR' daughter. I still can't see what's in Annissina's stories that children like." Wolfram answered back. "Yeah. I can't see it too." Yuuri scratched his head. Wolfram walked to the closet and got out a pink, frilly blouse and blue pants. "Hey! That's the blouse mom gave you." Yuuri pointed at the blouse. "I haven't seen you wear that." "Yeah. I rarely wear it so that it wouldn't get ruined easily." Wolfram answered as he played with the pink fabric in his hand. "Ok, I'll go check on Greta now." Yuuri walked out of the room. "Alright." Wolfram went into the bathroom.

When Wolfram went out of the bathroom, he saw Yuuri sitting down on the bed waiting for him. "Wow. This is new." Wolfram mused. "What's up? You never waited for me before. You usually try to kick me out but fail." He continued.

"I want to talk to you about something." Yuuri said and patted the space at his left. Wolfram tilted his head to the left, raising his eyebrow. He walked and sat on the space Yuuri was patting. Yuuri stared at Wolfram sternly. A sweat drop fell on his cheek. Wolfram felt uncomfortable and impatient. "Wh-what is it?" He asked.

"What did you do to me?" Yuuri asked. "Do what?" Wolfram asked blinking.

"Every time you kissed me--"

"I kissed you. That's what I did." Wolfram interrupted. Yuuri place his hand in front of Wolfram's face.

"Let me finish. Every time you kiss me, I fall asleep. Why does that happen? What did you do to me?"

"Oh that. I put a sleeping spell on you. Julia taught it to me 30 years ago. She said she always used it on Adelbert every time he can't sleep. I noticed you couldn't sleep last night so I used it on you. That was my first time using it you know." Wolfram explained.

'_Wow. Julia and Adelbert really are close. No wonder Adelbert loves her so much" _Yuuri thought.

"B-But how did you know I was still awake? I thought you were sleeping." Yuuri flailed his arms.

"I was. But you were tossing and turning too much that I woke up. So, I decided to help you sleep." Wolfram pointed out. "Oh. Sorry." Yuuri said looking down. "It's alright. At least I still had enough sleep." Wolfram patted his head, smiling.

Yuuri looked up. "Then, what about this morning? Why did you put me to sleep?"

"Well, because you slept late last night so I thought you needed more rest." Wolfram said scratching his cheek, face pink. His eyes looked at his right.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri felt touched. _'Wolfram really cares a lot about me.' _He thought. "Thank you." Yuuri showed a very gentle smile.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri. He blushed and looked away. Head low. "What's wrong?" Oblivious Yuuri asked as he leaned nearer to Wolfram to look at him.

Suddenly, the candles lit off.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri in the eyes.

"Eh?" Yuuri blinked.

Suddenly, Wolfram pinned Yuuri down on the bed. Yuuri's eyes widened. Wolfram is showing a mischievous and seductive face like the one in the 'Dry Wind' incident.

"You know? I know another way to put you to sleep without using any maryoku. To tell you also, I'm not being controlled by Shinou-heika. I'm completely sane." Wolfram smirked. Yuuri's heartbeat rose. He can't speak. He's having hard time breathing.

Wolfram's face went closer to lessen their gap to 5 cm. Wolfram slowly opened his mouth. Yuuri's heart skipped a beat. He stiffened. He closed his eyes waiting for the next move.

But nothing happened.

'_Eh? Why isn't anything happening?' _ Yuuri thought.

"Pfft"

'_EH?!'_ Yuuri's eyes snapped opened and saw a chuckling Wolfram. Wolfram sat down still chuckling.

"EH?!" Yuuri sat up, blinking.

"You really thought that I was really gonna kiss you. But don't worry; I won't do anything to you yet. I know you're still not ready." Wolfram said with a smile.

"O-oh. Ok." Yuuri place his hand on his forehead. _'That was a shock. I never thought Wolfram would actually put up a trick like that.' _

"I know you're still not used to guy-to-guy relationships so let's take this slowly." Wolfram said.

"E-eh?? What are you talking about? We're both guys!!! I don't think we don't have that kind of relationship. Besides, I don't think we could do 'that'." Yuuri exclaimed.

"Oh we can." Wolfram's eyes gleamed. Yuuri's face paled.

Yuuri groaned.

Yuuri and Wolfram moved to their places on the king sized bed. "Well it's getting late now. Better sleep." Wolfram leaned to Yuuri and used the 'sleeping spell' on him.

"What was that for?" Yuuri place his hand on his cheek. Face red as a tomato. "So, you could sleep instantly. I don't want my sleep being interrupted again. I'm tired." Wolfram said as he eyed Yuuri. "Goodnight Yuuri." He lay down and slept.

"Goodnight." Once again, drowsiness came to visit Yuuri. He also lay down and slept.

WYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWY

3 days have passed in Shin Makoku. It had been normal days for everyone in Blood Pledge castle. Yuuri signing papers, Yuuri learning more of his country, and Yuuri being chased by his fiancée calling him 'cheater' after he was seen 'flirting' with the maids.

Well, enough of them for now…

Let's go back to the girl who is getting ready for her departure in her room…

"Are you really sure about this Milady? You can still back down you know." Darwin said for the nth time since 3 days ago.

"Are we going all over this again Darwin?" She said slamming down her brush on her desk.

"I'm just worried about you Milady. I don't think it's a good idea to meddle on their affairs." He said.

"I know that. But Shinou-heika asked me to do it and I'm also getting irritated with their long time relationship as betrothed. It's been 3 years. 'THREE' since they were engaged. I think it's about time we start meddling. I don't want him to get hurt and break apart. I also don't want his uncle getting disappointed and getting upset at the Maou 'again'." She argued.

"I'm as concerned as you are for him getting hurt! What about you? What about your feelings? I don't think he even knows how you feel for him." Darwin argued back.

"Of course he doesn't know. I kept it from him very well." She crossed her arms and gave out a huff.

-Knock knock-

"May I interrupt?" a voice by the door was heard. The two looked around and saw a man, with dark-blonde hair wearing a blue uniform almost similar to Wolfram's, leaning on the door frame.

"Oh. von Bielefeld-kyo, Waltorana-sama. Please come in." She and Darwin bowed. He came in.

"I heard from the Daikenja-geika that you're leaving today. I came here to bring you to the temple and to wish you good luck on your mission. There's a carriage waiting for us." Waltorana said.

"Thank you for your kindness Your Excellency. I know that you also want this for your nephew's happiness. I will surely fulfill this task for the sake of your nephew and the country." She said still bowing.

"Thank you very much. I am in debt to you. I told you before not to call me 'Your Excellency' I told you to call me 'Uncle' you are like my own niece." He said as he hugged her. Her face turned pink. She hugged him back.

Clara came in frowning and tears welling up from her eyes. "What's wrong Clara?" She asked as she bent down to her sister's level. "I'm very happy and proud that you'll do this job… but you're gonna be gone for a long time. I'm gonna miss you." She started to sob.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. After I'm done with this job, I'll immediately come back here. I'll even bring presents with me from there. So stop crying ok?" She said hugging her little sister.

-sniff-

"Oh yeah! I want to give you something onee-sama." Clara reached into her pocket and brought out a small, knitted, yellow star keychain and handed it out to her big sister. "Here. A lucky charm so that you could do your job smoothly." The girl took it. "Aww~ thank you Clara, I'll keep it close to me." She smiled.

"Promise you wouldn't forget me? That you'll complete this job?" Clara asked. "I promise. I can't forget my adorable little sister. Don't worry. When you see those two, you'll see the love between them." she winked. Clara giggled. Darwin rolled his eyes, arms crossed. He stared at the girl.

"Meow~" A cat came in and rubbed itself on the dress of the brown-haired girl. "You too Fara. I won't forget you. Be a good kitty and keep Clara company ok?" She patted the head of Fara. Fara purred in response.

"Well, I'm going now. Be a good girl always ok?" She hugged Clara one more time and stood up. Waltorana walked to the entrance and she followed. "Be careful Milady." Darwin said, tears swelling up. She turned around, gave a loving smile and hugged Darwin. "Don't worry I'll be fine. I've been doing this kind of jobs for years remember? You know very well since we grew up together." She whispered in his ear. "Milady…" he hugged her back.

"Well, goodbye everyone." She greeted and went out of the room.

As they went out of the mansion, she turned around and looked up to a window at the top floor, sighing. "Father never came and greeted me. He still must be mad about my decision." She showed a weak smile, eyes tearing up. "Let's go. We must not keep them waiting." Waltorana said patting her shoulder. "Yes, of course." She followed Waltorana into the carriage.

When, they reached the temple, they saw Murata waiting for them by the entrance. "Good morning you two. Are you ready for your departure? I'm sorry von Bielefeld-kyo but this where you'll stop." Murata said.

"Yes Geika. You take care now." He patted her shoulder again and bowed. "Until the next time… Uncle." She smiled. He smiled back walked back to the carriage. "So, shall we go?" They walked into the shrine where Ulrike and the other priestesses are waiting for them.

"Are you all set for your departure?" Ulrike asked.

"Yes Milady." She bowed.

"Very well. Before I let you go, there's something I want to tell you. When you reach there, you'll meet a man named 'Jose Rodriguez'. He will help you cope up for 1 week and then you'll be ready to meet Yuuri-heika." She explained.

"I understand." She answered as she stood up showing determination in her fiery- red eyes.

"You must not underestimate your maiden heart. That's my last advise for you before you go." she heard a whisper in her ear. "Yes, Shinou-heika." She whispered back.

"Ok. Now would you please step onto that tile." Ulrike pointed at the glowing tile on the floor, in front of her.

The girl took a deep breath and stepped onto the tile.

"Ok. Let's begin."

-End of Chapter 3-

WYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWYWY

Wolfram: Well, that was the end of the third chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. *smiles*

Issa-chan: Wolfram-sama~ I was supposed to say that. .

Wolfram: Well you were too slow. Hmph!

Issa-chan: *sigh* Anyways. Please review this chapter. Greta and I would like it very much if you do. ^^ Nee Greta?

Greta: Heehee. Yup!

Wolfram: Why is Greta here?

Issa-chan: 'Cause I wanted to. Anyway, I'm sorry for the late update again. . I forgot about our final exams. So, I had to keep this on pause until our break and finally, IT'S OUR BREAK!!! XD I'll be starting the 4th chapter. :3

Greta: So please look forward to it. *smiles*

Issa-chan: *huggles Greta* Anything else you want to say Wolfram-sama?

Wolfram: Yeah. In your next chapter, Yuuri will already be in earth right? So, none of us will be in the next chapter except for Yuuri, Geika, and his family. And he'll be having s-- MMPH!! .

Issa-chan: *covers Wolfram's mouth with Greta's hands* PLEASE STOP IT WOLFRAM-SAMA!!! . you're giving spoilers again.

Wolfram: *removes Greta's hands* Well, you were the one asking if I still had something to say, so I said it!!

Issa-chan: . … A-anyway once again please review. Byebye~

Greta: Byebye~ *waves*

Wolfram: *waves*


	4. Earth: A Strange Meeting

Earth: A Strange Meeting

Hi everyone!! *waves* Thanks for all of your reviews!!! Here's chapter 4!! Enjoy.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Stressed words or names'

-Sound effects-

If you're wondering why I keep on putting those I just want to.

* * *

"Well, it's time for me to go. Mom must be waiting by the tub already."

Gwendal, Günter, Greta, Cheri-sama, Conrad, Wolfram, and Annissina, are in the royal bathroom seeing Yuuri off.

"You said that but, Geika isn't here yet." Wolfram pointed out.

"I know. Where the heck is he? He should've been here awhile ago." Yuuri is tapping his foot.

"Sorry for the wait Shibuya!" Murata said while running.

"Some priestesses asked me to do something before I go. Of course I, as a gentleman, cannot refuse such requests from ladies." He said as he tried to put on a cool pose. Everyone gave him a weird look except for Cheri-sama who looked amazed.

"Well, at least you're already here." Yuuri sighed.

"Ok! I'm ready to go! I want to eat Mama-san's curry." Murata said.

Yuuri sighed. "Well everyone, we're going now." Yuuri greeted, getting ready to jump into the pool-- I mean, bathtub.

"Yuuri. Tell mother I said hi." Wolfram said while waving. Yuuri looked behind him, face pinkish. _'M-Mother…'_

"U-un!" Yuuri replied as he and Murata jumped into the water. They were sucked to Earth, specifically, Yuuri's bathroom.

"Yuu-chan!" Miko, a.k.a 'Hama no Jennifer, glomped her youngest son.

"Welcome back, Yuu-chan, Ken-chan." She greeted.

"We're back. Mom, I can't breathe." Yuuri greeted while patting her back.

"Oh! I'm sorry Yuu-chan." She let's go. "And it's 'Mama' Yuu-chan." She scolded. She gave the double blacks towels to dry with. The two accepted the towels and started drying themselves as they got out of the tub.

"Ken-chan, why won't you join us for dinner tonight? I made my special curry." Miko asked.

"That would be wonderful Mama-san." He clapped his hands.

Yuuri just shrugged and went out of the bathroom. "Oh yeah, Mom, Wolf said hi." Yuuri said drying his hair, hiding his face. Miko brightened up.

"How's Wolf-chan? Is he doing well there? How about the blouse I gave him? Is he wearing it? How's your relationship with him?? Oh how are Conrad and the others? Are you being a good king there? ... (and so on..)" She bombarded Yuuri with a lot of questions.

"M-mom! Please stop! I'll tell you everything at dinner." Yuuri said while waving his hands.

* * *

So now, during dinner, Yuuri and Murata are talking about what they had been doing in Shin Makoku. Yuuri and Shori are having arguments about Shori's 'over protectiveness' and Murata ate 3 plates of Miko's curry.

After dinner, Murata is by the door, putting on his shoes. "Thank you for that wonderful meal Mama-san. It was very delicious." He said.

"You're very welcome Ken-chan. Come eat with us again next time."

"I'll look forward for it." He smiled.

"'Friend-of-my-brother', tell me everything that Yuu-chan does there next time you go back there." Shori said.

"Will do, 'Brother-of-my-friend', will do." Murata answered.

"Oi Murata. Don't forget to return that shirt. That's my favorite you know." Yuuri said and pointed at the plain, blue-green shirt Murata is wearing.

"Don't worry. I always return the things I borrow. I'm going now. Goodbye." He waved and went out.

Yuuri yawned and started walking up the stairs. "I'm gonna sleep now. I'm really tired from travelling. There's even school tomorrow. Goodnight." He greeted while scratching his head.

"Goodnight Yuu-chan." They all said in unison.

Yuuri went into his bedroom and flopped down on his bed. He looked at his right and saw a soft, roundish pillow waiting to be hugged. He got the pillow and drifted to a deep sleep.

* * *

Yuuri is walking in some sort of pitch-black place. Everywhere he looks, all he sees is black and it's too dark to see anything except himself. He kept on walking but it seems like there's no end. He looks around and his getting frustrated.

"Where am I? This is neither Earth nor Shin Makoku."

Suddenly, a bright light shone in front of him. He stopped and covered his eyes and slowly looked at the light to adjust his eye sight. He saw a silhouette of a woman and emerald-green eyes on her. Then, he heard giggling.

"Wolfram? No, it sounds like a girl so it can't be Wolf." He started walking closer to the figure but the figure would go farther.

"I-found-you~" the voice said in a sing-song tone and it giggled again. Then, it's slowly going farther away and fading.

"W-wait! Come back!! Who are you?!" Yuuri gave chase but it was no use. The figure had faded but Yuuri was still running hoping to catch up. Then, he tripped on nothing.

"AH!"

* * *

-Bonk!-

Yuuri woke up on the floor.

"Ouch… Geez! Wolf will you please stop kicking me off the bed! It's mine you know." He got up and looked at his bed to scold the blonde more but saw no one.

"Oh yeah. I'm back home." He said to himself. Then he remembered the dream he had.

"That was a strange dream. Who was that girl? She had eyes like Wolf." He thought of the giggling. "I-found-you~" was playing in his mind.

"Why was she looking for me?" Yuuri looked at his clock. It is already 7:00.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Yuu-chan! Are you awake? Breakfast is ready~ Hurry up and get ready." Miko said behind the door.

"I'm already up mom! I'll be down in a sec!" Yuuri answered.

"It's 'Mama' Yuu-chan."

Then he heard footsteps going away from the door. He sighed and went to his closet to get his black school uniform and got ready.

* * *

A few minutes later, Yuuri went down to the dining room.

"Good morning Yuu-chan~ Food's on the table." Miko greeted.

"Thanks mom."

"It's 'Mama' Yuu-chan."

Yuuri sat on a chair and started eating.

He was in a daze when he heard someone sniff.

"Mom, are you crying?"

"It's… just -hic- because you're already 18 and in senior high. You grow up so fast. Soon, you'll graduate, go to college, marry Wolf-chan, have a family, and move to Shin Makoku." She said while wiping her tears.

"My cute little Yuu-chan is disappearing."

Yuuri's jaw dropped on the table.

"MOM! What are you talking about? Wolf and I can't get married! We're both guys." Yuuri said slamming his hand on the table and standing up.

"There's the problem. That's exactly the thing that stops your relationship with Wolf-chan from growing." She pointed her finger to him.

'_Weren't you just crying awhile ago?' _he thought.

"What relationship is there? We're just friends."

"Exactly! You think that you two are just friends but Wolf-chan thinks more than that. He really loves you and he's taking your engagement seriously. Even though he doesn't visit much here I can see the effort his making to make you happy." She scolded.

Yuuri felt a stinging feeling in him. He couldn't say anything back.

"Oh! Yuu-chan you better hurry. It's already 7:20." Miko said pointing at the clock.

"What?! Ok bye mom! I'm leaving!" Yuuri grabbed his bag and ran out.

"Take care!!" Miko greeted while waving.

-sigh- "Yuu-chan should be more observant about feelings." Miko said to herself as she places her hand on her cheek.

Yuuri rode his bike and peddled away.

* * *

The day ended fast and now, Yuuri and Murata are walking to the town's baseball field for their practice with the team. Yuuri being once again the team's captain and Murata was forced to be the manager again.

Right now, they're having a very serious discussion…

"AHAHAHA!!! I think just saw von Bielefeld-kyo, female version." Murata said while hugging his stomach.

"I'm serious Murata! That dream is so strange. This girl said she's found me. It's creeping me out." Yuuri shivered. "And I don't think Wolfram would actually agree to dress up as a girl. It's ridiculous and what's the reason for him to look for me?" Yuuri continued.

"Maybe because you were out 'cheating on him'. Think about it though, if von Bielefeld-kyo did become a girl, he'd be REALLY hot. Like his sexy mom." Murata said drooling while rubbing his chin with his glasses shining.

Yuuri felt his cheeks growing hot. He covered his cheeks and mouth hoping Murata can't see it.

"Murata you pervert. Let's top talking about this now. It doesn't feel right…" Yuuri interrupted.

"Aww… Shibuya sometimes, you spoil my fun." Murata stuck his tongue out.

* * *

Somewhere in Shin Makoku…

"ACHOO!!!" -sniff-

"What's wrong Wolfram? Are you catching a cold?"

"I don't think so. Maybe someone's talking about me." Wolfram answered.

"Oh. Ok then. Let's continue playing. Hmm… What kind of flower do you like?" Greta smiled.

"Hmm…. Let's see…"

* * *

As Yuuri and Murata reached the field, they saw the other members waiting for them.

"Captain! Manager! Good afternoon!" They greeted.

"Hey guys! Let's go practice!" Yuuri greeted.

"Osu!"

Soon, they practiced until 6:30.

* * *

The days have passed by quickly. Lessons and practice over and over. But Yuuri can't stop thinking about that dream.

It's now Sunday and Yuuri is walking to the park to meet with Murata to get the materials for the team.

Yuuri was peacefully walking when suddenly…

-Bump!-

"Kya!"

… he bumped to a girl.

"I-I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Yuuri reached his hand to the girl.

"Ouch~ Yeah I'm fine." The looked up, smiling.

Yuuri's eyes opened wide. In front of him is girl almost the same age as him. Her hair is dark as the night and long until the waist. Her eyes are emerald green like a certain person he knows.

'_Wow~ She's so cute! She has eyes like Wolfram. I wonder if she is a foreigner.'_ Yuuri commented in his mind while staring into her eyes.

'_CHEATER!'_ Popped into his mind. He shook his head and helped her up.

"_I'm so sorry about that."_ She said while getting up.

'_Ack! She's speaking in English! I knew she was a foreigner!'_ "U-uh… _I-I'm sorry I c-can't speak English._" He said waving his arms.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I got used to speaking in English. I forgot that I'm in another country. Don't worry I can speak Japanese." She said scratching the back of her head, smiling.

'_Her smile is really cute. Though it reminds me of someone...' _he thought.

'_CHEATER!' _popped in again.

"It's ok. I'm sorry I bumped to you. You see, I was kinda… distracted." he said scratching his head.

"Oh no! I'm the one who should say sorry. You see, I'm lost. Could you kindly tell me where Akihabara is?" She asked.

'_She's an otaku…' _

"I need to meet with my uncle there."

"Ah. You go to that station over there. There's a train going to Akihabara." He pointed at the station behind him.

"Thank you very much!" She shook his hands vigorously and skipped away.

"What a strange girl." he said to himself. He looked at his watch.

"WAH! I'M LATE!" He ran as fast as he could.

The girl stopped skipping and turned around. She stared at the running figure. She placed a finger on her lips and smiled mischievously.

"I-found-you~" She said in a sing-song way and giggled.

Yuuri reached the park and saw Murata looking at him with hands on the waist and tapping his foot.

"What took you Shibuya? I've been waiting for a long time!" Murata whined.

"I'm sorry… I bumped to someone and she was asking for directions." Yuuri said pointing to the direction behind him with his thumb.

Murata raised a brow. "What did she look like?"

Well, she had long black hair and bright, green eyes same as Wolfram's." Yuuri explained.

"Really? Must be a foreigner." Murata's glasses gleamed. "Anyway, we better go. Lots of stuff to do." Murata started walking then Yuuri followed.

Then it hit Yuuri…

"AH! SHE HAD GREEN EYES!" Yuuri shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Murata turned around.

"T-The girl that I bumped to earlier. She had green eyes!!! ARGH! I should've asked for her name!" He said pulling his hair.

Murata chuckled. "Well, you're too late now. C'mon, let's go." Murata turned around again and started walking.

Yuuri turned around to see if he can still see her.

-End of chapter 4-

Issa-chan: *huff huff* I-It's… finally…. DONE!!!! XD *cheers* Please review nee?

Yuuri: Y-yeah. Please review this chapter.

Issa-chan: So, Yuu-chan~ how'd you like this chapter?

Yuuri: Don't call me "Yuu-chan"! I've had enough from my family already. All I can say about this chapter is that it's ok… I'm back in earth and stuff… But what's with that dream?? Who was that girl?? Is she gonna be an important part of your story? Wait don't tell me you actually-- *gasp* YOU REALLY MADE WOLF DRESS AS A GIRL???

Issa-chan: NO I DIDN'T!!! . I wouldn't do that to him. That's good though. You haven't read the next chapter yet. I'm still gnna start on that.

Yuuri: Why?

Issa-chan: 'Cause Wolfram-sama--

Wolfram: YUURI!!! So you were here!!! What are you doing here alone with Issa??? Don't tell me you're cheating on me again!!! YOU'RE REALLY GONNA GET IT NOW!!!

Yuuri & Issa-chan: WAH!!! Wolfram/Wolfram-sama!!! What are you doing here??!!

Wolfram: -chanting- All the things that make up the spirit of fire--

Yuuri: AH!! Wolfram!! Don't!! *tackles Wolfram*

Wolfram: WAH! What are you doing Yuuri???

-commotion going on-

Issa-chan: Well everyone. Thank you for reading this chapter~ Please review. Bye bye *waves*


	5. The Transfer Student

The Transfer Student

* * *

Hi pplz! Issa-chan desu! Sorry for the late posts…. School has been killing me lately that I forget to update my stories. Now that I'm part of our school's orchestra… I have to stay at school until 7 pm… *sigh* and also, it's the 2nd semester… must not flunk like the first one(flunked algebra).

Anyway, here's the next chapter…. ENJOY!!! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own the character of KKM…

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Stressed words or names'

-Sound effects-

* * *

It's Sunday night and our beloved Maou is having another dream…

The blue sky, the soft breeze and the rustling sounds of leaves just makes everything beautiful and Yuuri is walking in Cheri-sama's garden, staring at the different groups of flowers laid in the middle. Conrad stands on the earth, Cheri's Red Sigh, Yuuri's Innocence, Gwendal's Secret, and lastly, Beautiful Wolfram. He kneeled down and touched the flower's petals. He smiled as he touches it. Then, he touches the petals of the flower named after him. He noticed the close distance between the two. He picked one of each two groups and put them together. He smiled.

"Yuuri!"

"Yuuri!"

He heard two people calling him. He stood up and turned around. He saw Wolfram and the girl with black hair and green eyes, waving at him. Two pairs of green ayes looking at him. The two giggled at each other.

'_They seem pretty close.'_ he thought and smiled. He started running to their direction.

"Wait up guys!" He waved at them.

Just as soon as he reached them, the girl suddenly pushed him to Wolfram. Yuuri lost his balance and is about to fall but luckily, Wolfram caught him.

"Are you alright Yuuri?" He asked. He helped Yuuri stand up and encircled his arms around Yuuri's waist. Yuuri leaned closer to Wolfram and also embraced him.

"U-un! I-I'm fine." Yuuri replied, blushing. They started staring at each other, smiling. Minutes have passed by and all they did was stare into each other's eyes. Yuuri snuggled closer to him. Wolfram held him tighter. Yuuri had never felt this good in his entire life. He wanted this feeling to last forever.

They heard someone giggling but ignored it.

Then, Wolfram suddenly held Yuuri by the shoulders and gently pushes him down. Yuuri landed on their bed that suddenly appeared. He noticed that they were already in their room. All alone. Yuuri is pinned down by Wolfram. Wolfram smiled sweetly at Yuuri.

"I love you 'till the day I die." He said.

Yuuri encircled his arms around Wolfram's neck and pulled him closer.

Then---

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Yuuri woke up. (A/N rats… .)

Yuuri sat up, breathing hard, sweating, and face red as a tomato. He ran his hand through his hair.

"What in the world was that? What a really weird dream!!! What was Wolf and I gonna do? Why was that girl there? She and Wolf seemed so close." He whispered to himself.

Then, running sounds went near Yuuri's door.

"Yuu-chan! Are you ok?" Knocking sounds coming from the other side of the door.

"Yeah mom. I'm fine. I just had a nightmare." _'Yeah. It was just a nightmare.' _ He thought sighing heavily.

He looked at his window and opened the curtains. Bright rays greeted his face. He covered his eyes and slowly opened them to adjust to the light. He looked at his clock. _'It's already 7 am. Why didn't the alarm work? This is the 3__rd__ time it happened. Better have this fixed or buy a new one.'_ He thought as he picked up his clock and lightly knocked it.

"Ok then if you say so. You better get down. Breakfast is ready." Miko said.

"Will do! Thanks mom."

"It's "Mama" Yuu-chan." She scolded. A large bead of sweat fell from Yuuri's head.

After breakfast, Yuuri said goodbye and went to school.

* * *

In the classroom, he is sitting at the back corner by the window. He's staring at the blue sky, watching the clouds slowly move, and thinking of something.

'_This is so weird. What are these dreams I'm having lately? First, it was that dream of a silhouette of a girl with green eyes. Though I think she's that girl I bumped to yesterday. Now, it's that dream. She and Wolf were in it. They were waving at me and I seemed like they were really close, like best friends. It felt nice seeing them smiling together that it made me want to join them. It felt kind of refreshing." _ He smiled to himself.

'_But when I reached them, she suddenly pushed me! What was that about? I thought she wanted me to join them! That was really surprising! But then, I landed on Wolfram's arms. But, what was with that hug thing? It felt like it was real. He hugged me as if I was his favorite teddy bear when he was a kid. But who was I to complain? He felt so warm and comfortable that I wanted to lean on him more. So, I…s-snuggled… closer to… him…' _ His brows furrowed and his face turned pink.

' _Then suddenly, we were on our bed…Wait, Did I say _'our'_? I meant my bed! Mine! He just sneaks in at night.' _He shook his head.

'_But he gave me a really beautiful smile. I can't help but feel happy. Then I… I-I…s-suddenly…pulled him to…m-me…ARGH!!! I'M GETTING CONFUSED!!! WHAT WERE WE ABOUT TO DO NEXT?'_ His face became crimson red and he lowered his head on his desk, eyes closed shut.

'_I love you 'till the day I die.' _

'_Huh?' _Yuuri's eyes snapped opened. He recalled what the Wolfram in his dream told him.

-RIIIING!!!-

The bell rang and their homeroom teacher came in. The class became quiet. Yuuri was still looking down, trying to calm down.

"Good morning class. We have a new student starting today. Please make her feel welcomed." The teacher said with a smile.

"Hai~" The class said in unison.

'_Her?' _It caught Yuuri's attention.

"You may come in now." He motioned the student to come in.

In came in a girl with flowing, long, black hair, wearing their school uniform of blue blazer and grey skirt.

'_W-wait… is that?' _Yuuri stared at the girl with furrowed eye brows.

The girl turned around to the class. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Louisa Rodriguez but please call me 'Louisa'. I hope we could be friends." She bowed then smiled, showing her bright green eyes.

"I-it's--!!" Yuuri whispered.

"Wah~ she's so cute."

"Is she a foreigner?"

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend."

Whispers are heard around the classroom.

"I-IT'S YOU!!!" Yuuri screamed pointing at her.

All eyes went to Yuuri.

'_Oh crap'_ his face paled.

Whispers were once again floating class. This time it's about Yuuri knowing the new transfer student.

"Oh my! It's you. The one I bumped to yesterday. Tee hee~ Thank you again for helping me that time. I never expected for us to be in the same school even more classmates." She giggled.

"Ahaha… yeah… me too." Yuuri scratched the back of his head feeling the hot glares at him.

'_I don't feel good.' _ he thought.

"Shibuya~ why didn't you tell us that you knew such a cute girl?" some guy whispered.

"Yeah. Since when did you become selfish?" some other guys whispered.

"I just bumped to her yesterday! I barely know her!" he whispered back.

"O-ok then... Your seat will be next to Shibuya-san at the back." He pointed at the empty desk at the right of Yuuri.

"Ok." She walked to the desk. She smiled at Yuuri and sat down.

"Nice to meet you… Shibuya-san was it?" She said handing out her hand for a handshake.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too Rodriguez-san." He also reached out his hand and they shook hands.

"Let's be friends. But you have to call me 'Louisa'. I'm not used being called by my family name."

"Ok then. Then you should call me 'Yuuri' too."

"Alright Yuuri-san... no… 'Yuuri - Heika'."

"Huh?"

"Shibuya-san, since you two already know each other, I'm assigning you to give Rodriguez-san a tour of the school." the teacher said.

"H-hai sensei." he answered.

"What?~ No fair."

"Shibuya's lucky." This time, complaints floated around the class.

"Ok quiet down now! It's time for homeroom."

The class started…

* * *

After class…

"Hey, Louisa. How about I tour you now?" Yuuri asked.

"That would be great." She smiled.

They started walking through the corridors. All eyes were on them especially on Louisa but they're trying their best to ignore it.

"So, this is the science lab, where we do our laboratory exercises. The teacher-in-charge here is really scary. She would always call a student to help her with her dangerous made up chemicals." _'Wait… now that I think about it, she reminds me of a certain inventor back at the castle.' _ Yuuri thought.

He showed a door at their left. "If you look at the mini window on the door, you can see the whole room with cabinets full of materials."

"Hee~ is that so?" She peeked into the small window.

"I bet Annissina-sama will like this." She said softly but loud enough for Yuuri to hear.

"Excuse me, but what did you say?" Yuuri asked.

"Oh nothing~ I was just thinking out loud that's all. Tee hee~" She smiled sweetly.

'_She's really strange.'_

Yuuri toured her around the school. From the cafeteria, to the teachers' faculty room, and lastly to the rest rooms.

"So, are there any questions?" He asked as soon as the stopped walking.

"Let me see… Ah! Do you know any place here that people rarely go to?" She asked.

"Hmm… Now that you mentioned it, I think I know a place here. There on the rooftop of the school. No one ever goes there. I always go there to have some peace and quiet and to think." Yuuri said pointing up.

"The way is just up those stairs." He pointed at the stairs behind them.

"Oh~ thanks for showing me and thanks for the tour." She smiled her sweetest smile.

Yuuri's cheeks turned pink. _'Wah~ she really is cute.' _ he thought. Then, he remembered the smile of Wolfram when he received the letter.

His face became even redder. He shook his head vigorously.

"Yuuri-san are you ok?" She asked as she pats his shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. I just remembered something." He answered.

"Ok then." She gave a wicked smirk.

Yuuri looked at the school clock. "It's almost time for our next class. We better go." He said.

Suddenly, there was a small ringing sound coming from the pocket of Louisa.

"You go ahead. I'll just get this call." She said as she gets her phone. "I'll be right there."

"Ok then." Yuuri said starting to walk.

She ran up to the rooftop and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"_Louisa, it's me. Have you met him?_" a voice from the phone asked.

"Yeah I did. I really didn't expect us to be classmates though."

"_You are? It's gonna be easier to watch over him then. So, what do you think of him?_"

"He's exactly like how you and 'he' described him. I feel like this is gonna be easy."

"_Yes, we know you are perfect for this. So, you better do this right or you-know-who might do something to you._"

"Don't worry. I can do this. I better go now… I think I just heard the bell ring. Bye."

"_Bye._"

-Click-

* * *

After school…

"Um… Yuuri-san, can you come with me on the roof top?" Louisa said standing up.

"Sure. Why?"

"I wanna talk to you about something important." she gave out a mischievous smirk and her eyes shone almost as bright as Murata's glasses. Yuuri's heart skipped a beat.

They climbed the stairs until they reached the door. Every step made Yuuri's heart beat faster. Louisa opened the door and went out. Yuuri followed and closed the door. She walked until the edge of the roof. Her back facing him.

"S-so, what did you want to t-talk about?" He asked, voice shaking.

"I'm glad I was able to meet you. I've always wanted to see you after I've heard about you." She said giggling while holding the wire fence.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" _'I don't feel good.'_ He just stood there paralyzed.

"You are exactly how he described you to me…" She turned around with a huge grin.

"… 'Maou-heika'" She said aloud.

"Wh-wha--?"

-End of Chapter 5-

* * *

Issa-chan: Wow… never thought I could finish chapter 5 so quickly… But it's really short . … Well? What do you think? Please review ^^

Wolfram: Who is that girl?? =.= What is she doing with Yuuri? I wasn't able to read the next chapter 'cause I couldn't find your notebook….

Issa-chan: Oh you'll know~ Good thing I did too. =^^= You won't be able to spoil things now… I'm just gonna tell you that she'll introduce herself in the next chapter…

Yuuri: Who was she talking to at her phone?

Issa-chan: Secret~ You'll find out in the future.

Murata: Yeah. Just be patient and wait for her to type the next chapters.

Issa-chan: huh? WHAT? MURATA!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?? I thought I told you no perverts allowed in here!!!

Murata: Well, goodbye everyone. Please review or comment on this chapter. ^^ *waves*

Issa-chan: HEY! Listen to me!!!!


	6. You know me?

You know Me?

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE VERY VERY VERY LATE UPDATE!!! . I've been brain dead these days… though I think this isn't a reason to not update this… I FEEL SO BAD!! DX I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY!!! *bows very low*

I also want to say thank you for putting up with my story. You pplz are great. ^^

Well… Onto the next chapter…. (I hope you don't hate me… ;A;)

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Stressed words or names'

-Sound effects-

* * *

"Wh-wha--?"

Yuuri was speechless. He just stood there with his mouth and eyes wide open. Louisa just smiled mischievously at him.

'_What did she call me just now?? 'Maou-heika'… how does she know about 'that'?! She's not supposed to know that! I kept it a secret and I don't remember telling anyone about this. I have no choice but to ask her...' he thought._

"What did you just call me?" he asked backing up.

" 'Maou-heika'" She replied while grinning.

"H-how did you know about that?"

"I have my sources~" she wiggled her finger.

Yuuri showed a bewildered look.

'_Who told her about me?'_

"Who told you about me?" He asked with courage building up.

"Don't you recognize my family name, 'Rodriguez'?" She said crossing her arms.

"Rodriguez? …. hmmm… 'Rodriguez, Rodriguez.." he place his hand on his chin.

"Ah! Dr. Jose Rodriguez! The doctor of Murata! Now that you mentioned it, both of you have the same last name!" He declared while pointing at her.

She giggled. "You're really slow but you're right. I'm related to Dr. Rodriguez."

"You two are related? That means… -gasp- are you his daughter??" he asked wide-eyed.

"His daughter? Oh no. You got it wrong. Uncle Jose is my uncle." She waved her hand.

"Your uncle? Then you're his niece. Which means, you're also a mazoku of earth!!" he said pointing at her again.

"Yup! Uncle told me stories of your adventures in our mother world, Shin Makoku. He also told me the time when you and your people from Shin Makoku came here to earth to retrieve the last of the four forbidden boxes from Uncle Bob." She said enthusiastically.

" 'Uncle Bob?'" He asked showing disbelief.

"Yeah. I know about the present Maou of earth. Uncle works for him. Uncle Bob said I could call him that." She replied.

'_Wow. Even Bob has his soft sides.' _Yuuri sweat dropped and gave out a fake laugh.

"So, what else do you know about me other than me being Maou of Shin Makoku?"

"Well, I know that:

1. Your older brother, Shori Shibuya, will be the next Maou of earth and is currently training under Uncle Bob's care

2. Your dad is a Mazoku and your mom is a human

3. You were able to make peace among the Mazoku and humans backing Shin Makoku though Big Shimaron still hates you--"

"Wow you even know about Big Shimaron." Yuuri interrupted.

"Let me finish!

and

4. You are engaged to the son of the former Maou, Lady Cecille von Spitzburg. Let's see… the son's name is 'Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld' am I correct?" She said while counting her fingers.

"Wow those are all correct. You really know a lot about me." Yuuri said scratching the back of his head.

"Tee hee~ I'll take that as a compliment. I really love hearing about your adventures. I'm really interested about the origins of our ancestor who came here to earth." She said with sparkling eyes.

"You like things like these huh? But I've got to tell you, my engagement with him is as accident." Yuuri pointed out.

"Huh? What do you mean by accident?" she asked.

'_So, that's how he thinks about their relationship. No wonder there wasn't any progress.'_ she thought darkly.

"Well you see in Shin Makoku they have this tradition--"

"When one person slaps another on the left cheek with the right hand, it means a proposal to marriage. So, what happened?" she cut him off.

Yuuri just stared at her. "You even know the traditions?"

"Remember, I have sources."

"Oh yeah. Well, it's like this, when I was transported to Shin Makoku for the first time, during dinner, Wolfram insulted my mom. I couldn't hold my anger so I slapped him not knowing that it was their way of proposing." Yuuri discussed.

"You 'slapped' him? Why didn't you just punch him? Slapping isn't a very manly thing to do." She said staring at him blankly.

"I didn't want to hurt his beautiful face too much." Yuuri retorted. He realized what he said and he suddenly covered his mouth with a red face.

" 'Beautiful' huh?" She smirked.

"Sh-shut up!" He said.

"Alright. Then, what happened next?"

"Conrad and the others asked me to take it back but I didn't. That's when Günter explained to me about that custom and now I'm stuck with it!" Yuuri said ruffling his hair.

"Well, it still looked like you proposed to him. You can't change that fact. But…" She trailed of looking at the sky.

"But what?"

"If you didn't like the engagement, then why didn't you break it? You're the king, so you could break it easily." She said.

"I can't do that! Wolfram's feelings might get hurt." Yuuri retorted.

Upon hearing this, a vein popped out of Louisa's head. "And why would he get hurt? He disliked you. So wouldn't it be easy to just break it up?" She lightly squeezed her arm.

"Well, in some way he started to umm….like….me..??" Yuuri answered lowering his head and scratching the back of his head. His face pinkish.

"Oh I see. But you still deny your relationship with him even when I heard that males can get married there. why?"

"That's 'cause it isn't right!" Yuuri snapped his head up.

"What's not right?" Louisa raised an eyebrow.

"Two guys getting married! I mean we're both guys." Yuuri said pointing to himself.

"So? Why does it matter?" She asks bluntly. "Oh it's such a waste for a wonderful person to be stuck with a foolish fiancé like Yuuri-san." She said while putting her hand son her cheeks.

Yuuri's jaw dropped.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHY DOES IT MATTER'? You haven't even met him so how can you call him amazing???" Yuuri snapped.

"Remember when I told you that Uncle Jose told me stories about you? In those stories, I heard about him too. Plus, he gave me a copy of von Bielefeld-kyo's passport picture since I was interested. Just by seeing this picture I already know his character." She said as she proudly showed Wolfram's picture in her wallet.

"Heh~ it's been a long time since I've seen that pic." Yuuri leaned closed to look at the picture better. _'I wonder what he's doing in Shin Makoku now?' _Yuuri thought.

Louisa removed the picture from Yuuri's sight and stared at it.

"He's really handsome~" She said fangurling.

"Are you ignoring me?" Yuuri asks.

"Also strong, smart, kind, protective, loyal, he may be a wagamamapuu but he's really sweet and caring." She said with a gentle face.

"You… You can see that in a picture??" Yuuri said with a bewildered face.

He stared at Louisa waiting for an answer but never got one. Then, something hit in him.

"Do you like him?" he teased.

Louisa's face turned beet red.

"Ahah. I thought so." Yuuri smirked. Though he said that, he felt a stinging feeling inside him.

"W-what's wrong about that? It's normal for every girl to dream for a prince like von Bielefeld-sama." She turned her face away from Yuuri.

'_Prince?'_ Yuuri thought.

"A-anyway, like I was saying, don't deny your relationship with him! Love has no boundaries. Age and gender doesn't matter?" She scolded.

"Gender does matter!" Yuuri snapped.

"It doesn't!" Louisa snapped back.

After a few more shout backs of 'It does' and 'It doesn't', Yuuri noticed that sky growing darker.

"ARGH! This isn't going anywhere. I still have to go to Shin Makoku today!!! Everyone must be worried by now." Yuuri said.

Louisa looked at her watch. "WAH! You're right! It's late!" She dashed back inside.

"HEY!!! Wait for me!" Yuuri gave chase.

* * *

They're walking to the school gate when they saw a figure leaning on one of the gate's posts. They looked closer and saw someone wearing a blue blazer, has black hair, and is wearing round glasses.

"Yo Murata!" Yuuri waves.

Louisa stiffens.

Murata took notice of the girl infront of Yuuri. He started running getting ready to glomp his target.

LOUISAAA!!!" He jumps.

Just as he was about to land a hug on her, Louisa immediately ran to Yuuri and hid behind him, making Murata fall on his face to the ground.

"Owww~ That hurts~" Murata sat up and rubbed his nose. "That was mean Louisa-chan." Murata complained.

"It's your fault for being a perverted sage." She stuck her tongue out.

"Eh? You know each other?" Yuuri pointed at the both of them.

"Of course. He is Murata Ken. The straight As student who is studying at a prestigious school. He is mostly known as a nerd. But he is actually the Daikenja of Shin Makoku and a pervert." She glared at Murata.

" 'Nerd and pervert' how mean." Murata pouted.

"He was also the patient of MY uncle a few years ago so it's possible that we would know each other." She pointed out.

"So, you two are childhood friends?" He asks.

"Something like that." Murata and Louisa said in unison.

Yuuri just stared at the two blankly.

"Oh! I have to go now. I have important stuff to do." Louisa said.

"And so do we right Shibuya? We're already late and you-know-who is getting mad by the second now." Murata said patting Yuuri's shoulder.

"WAH! I'm gonna get burned! Let's go now!!! Bye Louisa!!" Yuuri pushed Murata to the parking area where his bike is standing.

"Bye bye Yuuri-san!! Muraken!" Louisa waved and walked out of the gate. She stood there by the gate. Suddenly, a black limousine came. The window opened.

"So, how was your day?" A man asks.

"Oh it was very fun and interesting. Now I know his problem. I'll make sure to do this with my all. I will not let that dense Maou break Wolfram-sama." She said with a dark grin.

"Haha alright. Get in now you have to prepare." he said.

Louisa opened the back door and went in.

* * *

Back in Shin Makoku…

We see Conrad, Wolfram, and Ulrike waiting by the fountain in Shinou's temple.

"Grrr…WHERE IS THAT WIMP???!!! HE'S LATE!!!" Wolfram screamed pacing back and forth.

"Calm down Wolfram. I think Yuuri has a good reason to be late." Conrad said trying to calm Wolfram.

"Yeah. He's cheating in Earth." He crossed his arms and pouted.

Conrad snickered.

"What are you snickering about?" Wolfram glared at his older brother.

Conrad just waved as a reply.

-SPLASH!- The three turned to the fountain.

"-Gasp- Finally we're here" Yuuri said panting.

"Yep. It's great to be here." Murata agreed while wiping the water off his glasses with his wet clothes. (A/N which didn't work.)

"Welcome back Heika, Geika." Ulrike bowed.

"Welcome back Hei-- Yuuri, Geika." Conrad said while handing over towels to them.

"Thank you Weller-kyo. How long were we this time?"

"Well, since you're late, it's about 15 days Geika." Conrad answered.

"YOU'RE LATE WIMP!!!" Wolfram charged at Yuuri.

"Ah! I'm back Wolf!" Yuuri greeted cheerfully.

And so, Yuuri and Murata are back Shin Makoku and are greeted with an endless scolding from the blonde prince.

-End of chapter 6-

Issa-chan: … *sulking at a corner*

Yuuri: Ah… Issa is in a slump right now because of some circumstances. She wanted me to tell you that she's sorry once again for the late post and please comment. Though there are other reasons other than school though.

Issa-chan: Am I boring? I feel like I'm boring…. I think I lost my inspiration…. *goes emo*

Yuuri: That's one and there's this other thing about typing in the next chapter…

Issa-chan: *flinches* OH MAN!! . *cries*

Yuuri: What's in the next chapter anyway?

Wolfram: Hmph! I would know if she just didn't hide her notebook.

Murata: Well, I know what will happen next and it seems very interesting~ *opens up a notebook*

Issa-chan: Wha? H-HOW'D YOU KNOW WHERE I HID THAT?? GIVE IT BACK!!

Murata: *glasses shines* I just know and I don't wanna.

Wolfram: Geika, may I see the notebook?

Issa: EEK!! NO! I WON'T ALLOW YOU!!! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE REALLY HARD TO TYPE!!!

Murata: That's why it's interesting. It's you first time to type 'that'. Good luck.

Issa-chan: *makes riot*

Yuuri: *sigh* Well, goodbye everyone we hope you enjoyed this chapter. *waves* Seriously Issa, what's in the next chapter?

Issa-chan: I WILL NOT TELL YOU!!! ////


	7. Are you avoiding me?

Are You Avoiding Me?

Hi pplz!!! =D How's you??

Well, here's the next chapter.

WARNING: Yaoi. This chapter has yaoi. I feel like this part is really early but my friends demanded for one so I was forced to write it early… There is a lot of oocness here…. and inexperienced writing… I warned you. =O

Enjoy =D

To the people who expected this last Monday: I am so sorry that I updated it late. ._. I had to look at materials and I couldn't go to my computer early T^T

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Stressed words or names'

-Sound effects-

* * *

Yuuri got out off the fountain followed by Murata. Wolfram moved closer to Yuuri having their faces 1 inch apart. He was getting ready for another scolding. Then, Yuuri suddenly remembered the recent dream he had. Yuuri's face turned tomato red and quickly scooted away from Wolfram.

"What's wrong Yuuri?" Wolfram asked with a puzzled look.

"u-uh.. n-nothing. Nothing's wrong ahaha…" Yuuri stuttered while scratching the back of his head and his face turned away from Wolfram.

"A-anyway, let's go back to the castle now. Everyone must be waiting." Yuuri started marching away.

"Ah! Wait up Shibuya!" Murata quickly chased Yuuri.

Conrad and Wolfram silently followed them.

"What's wrong Wolfram?" Conrad asks.

"Nothing Conrad, I'm just thinking about something." He answered with a dark look.

'_Yuuri's acting strange. I must find out why.' _ He thought.

* * *

-Wolfram's P.O.V-

THAT WIMP!

I'm walking, some people would say stomping, along the corridors of Blood Pledge Castle looking for that wimpy cheater of a fiancé of mine.

I'm very irritated right now. It's been five days since he arrived and he's been avoiding me this whole time! What's wrong with him? Did I do something wrong? I know I didn't since I wasn't there with him in Earth.

Each morning when I wake up, I don't see him on bed anymore. He doesn't look at me during breakfast, when I want to talk to him he says he's busy or Conrad is calling him and runs away. He even puts pillows between us during night time. IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!!! What's going on with him?

I reached the corridor near the garden then…

"Wolfram! Come play with us!" Greta called out to from the garden. I turned around to look at her. I see her waving and… is that Yuuri behind her? THIS IS A GOOD CHANCE!!! But why is he looking around?

"Ok! I'm on my way!" I shouted to her. I dashed to the garden as fast as I could but when I reached there all I saw was Greta standing there smiling at me and no Yuuri to be found.

"Where's Yuuri?" I said as my blood boiled from the inside.

"Günter called him. It's time for his lessons." Greta answered.

"Did you actually see Günter call him or at least heard him?"

"Well, Günter 'did' come then…

-Flashback-

Günter was walking to the garden calling out 'HEIKA' then, he saw Yuuri and Greta by the flowers.

"HEIKA! I've finally found you!--"

"Oh Günter! You came right on time! Is it time for my lessons? Let's go! But can we study in the library please? I want to see ALL of the references of today's Maou." Yuuri said excitedly.

Oh Heika~ You've finally got an interest for your studies! I, Günter, am so happy to hear this~ Ok, let's study in the library~" He said dramatically. When he turned his face to see Yuuri, he didn't see him but he saw a very far Yuuri running really fast.

"Wait for me Heika~" He followed.

-End of Flashback-

So he really IS avoiding me. This is the last straw. Yuuri, I'm going to find out why you're avoiding me TONIGHT.

"Wolfram, are you ok?" Greta asks. I snapped out of it. I must've place a weird face that made my daughter worry.

"Don't worry Greta. I'm alright. Now, what do you want to play?" I said with a smile while patting her head.

* * *

That night…

Wolfram, in his pink frilly nightgown, is sitting on the bed waiting for Yuuri to come out of the bathroom.

Yuuri came out of the bathroom and saw Wolfram, in his pink frilly nightgown, sitting on the bed staring at him with a dark look while his arms are crossed. He felt something weird in his stomach.

'_Something bad is going to happen.' _ Yuuri's face paled.

"W-what's up Wolf?" Yuuri tried to put on a smile but Wolfram just glared at him more.

"Why are you avoiding me Yuuri?" He asks.

"M-me? I-I'm not avoiding you. I just had a-a lot of things to do ahaha…" He tried to act cheerful but it didn't work.

"YES YOU ARE! You have never been busy! Aniue does most of the paper signing than you do!" Wolfram shouted. Yuuri flinched.

"I know you weren't busy! I asked Conrad if he really called you but he said that he didn't! I looked in your office and I saw Brother singing papers and not you! Günter was with Annissina in her lab testing her inventions! How about the pillows?? Why are you putting them between us?? I know that you wouldn't be able to kick me out of 'our' room, but you never did that before!!! These actions show that you are just avoiding me!!! WHY?? DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING BEHIND MY BACK!!!"

"I DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU!!" Yuuri defended himself.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING ME???" Wolfram shouted.

"I--" Yuuri stopped. It's true. He IS avoiding Wolfram. He's been avoiding him because of a stupid dream. It was just a dream! Why should it affect the other people around him especially Wolfram. He didn't deserve this. Because of a stupid dream Wolfram is angry…no… not only angry but hurt too.

Yuuri bowed his head.

"Why are you avoiding me, your fiancé?" Wolfram asked softly.

"…"

"Am I really not good for you?"

"…"

"Answer me Yuuri."

"…"

Wolfram's patience ran out. He got up and pulled Yuuri and pinned him down on the bed. The candles suddenly lit off.

"Will you please stop it Yuuri." Wolfram asked almost begging.

"S-stop what?"

"Stop confusing me. First, you proposed to me but you keep on denying it. Then, I broke our engagement. Not only did I do that because of our position before but I did that so that you could be free of the 'accidental' engagement you didn't want. But you just ruined that chance because you didn't want it broken. That gave me hope for you to love me and accept me as who I am. But now, you're avoiding me. Yuuri, it's driving me crazy! What is it that you really want?"

"…" Yuuri looked away.

"How else can I show my love for you? I've been trying to show you in many ways but it doesn't reach you."

"…"

Wolfram waited for a reply, reaction, anything from Yuuri. But nothing happened. He stared at Yuuri who is looking away from him.

Wolfram sighed.

"I'm sorry Yuuri but I will not let you have your way anymore."

"Huh?"

Yuuri snapped his head up to look at Wolfram then suddenly something soft and warm landed on his lips forcefully.

"MMPH!"

Yuuri tried to struggle but Wolfram's grip on his wrists were just too strong.

Wolfram parted their lips and gasped for air. So did Yuuri.

"-gasp- Wolfram what has go-- MMNPH!!" Yuuri was cut off with another kiss but only this time deeper. Wolfram forced his tongue into Yuuri's mouth. His tongue exploring the insides of his mouth.

Yuuri shivers at the sensation.

Then, Wolfram let go of one of the wrists and let his hand slowly unbutton Yuuri's shirt.

With one of his hands free, Yuuri tried to push Wolfram away but he's become weak.

Wolfram's lips transferred to Yuuri's neck. He kissed and nibbled on his neck. Yuuri started to bring out small moans.

"Mn. Wolf, s-stop- Ah!" Yuuri bit his lower lip to stop the sounds coming out from his mouth.

Wolfram's fingers traced down from Yuuri's chest to his nipples. He pinches them.

"MN!"

Then, Wolfram let go of the other hand and traced it down into Yuuri's underwear. Then, he started to stroke his penis.

"-GASP!- Wol-- AH!"

"Wow, I'm just playing with your nipples and you're already hard."

Wolfram's mouth went down to Yuuri's chest. He licks one of the nipples and nibbles on it.

"AH!! N-no… s-s-stop… -huff-"

Wolfram stopped stroking Yuuri's rod and started undressing Yuuri's lower part. He starts stroking it again but faster and harder. White liquid started leaking out from the tip.

"W-Wolf… no… I'm gonna--AH!!"

-SPLURT!-

"Wow Yuuri. I only stroked it and you already came this much~"

Wolfram showed Yuuri the cum on his hand.

Yuuri's eyes filled with tears.

"Wolf -huff- why are you...-gulp- doing this?"

"I told you, I won't let you have your way anymore. But only for tonight."

Wolfram slowly placed his index finger in Yuuri's hole.

"-GASP!-"

Wolfram wiggles his finger inside.

"It's really warm in here. Your hole is greedily sucking my finger in. You like it a lot don't you? Or are you just perverted?" Wolfram teased.

"Nggh!" Yuuri bit his arm.

Wolfram places another finger in.

"Mng!" Yuuri's other hand clutched the bed sheet.

'_What is happening to me? I'm feeling dizzy…' _ Yuuri thought.

He puts in another finger.

"Three fingers in. It even became wet in here."

"AH!"

-splurt-

"Oh my. You came again. You really like this no?"

Yuuri stared into Wolfram's eyes.

'_His gaze is so cold and full of hurt. It's the first time I've seen this.' _

"Ngh! P-please s-stop."

"I can't do that. It's too late I can't hold on any longer. It's time to make my move." He said smirking.

Wolfram removed the fingers from Yuuri's hole.

"AH!"

Wolfram kneeled up and put down his underwear….

"W-WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!! Y-YOU CAN'T DO THAT!! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Yuuri struggled and struggled but Wolfram pinned him down forcefully.

"I told you before. 'We can' and I'll show you how." Wolfram lifts Yuuri's hips and thrusts his rod inside Yuuri's hole.

"AH!"

He starts thrusting slowly and gradually goes fast.

"AH! No! It hurts! S-sto-- AGH!"

Wolfram thrusts faster and deeper.

"AH….hah…n-no…"

"Y-Yuuri…-huff-"

Yuuri moaned louder. He moaned so loud that he couldn't control it anymore.

Tears fell from Yuuri's eyes.

"AH! –huff- p-please…s-stop…"

'_I can't take it anymore…my mind is going blank...'_

Wolfram thrusts harder.

"A-AH!"

* * *

Wolfram is sitting at the edge of the bed and Yuuri was lying there. His tears falling from his eyes. He's breathing really hard.

'_What have I done? That's not what I was supposed to do. I was just supposed to find out why he was avoiding me. But I hurt him instead.' _ Wolfram placed his hands on his face.

"Yuuri…"

"Hmm?" Yuuri turned his head to where Wolfram is.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't supposed to do that…"

Yuuri stared at Wolfram's back. There was a short silence.

"I'll be sleeping in my room tonight. After what I did I know you don't want to see me. I'll also ask your permission to go to the Bielefeld lands. My mind is full of things that I want to clear out."

Yuuri's hand slowly rose up.

"Well then, goodnight…" Wolfram stood up and started to walk.

"W-Wolf, wait." Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's nightgown. Wolfram stopped.

Wolfram turned around.

"Don't go. Stay here."

"This is new. You always try to kick me out. Why want me to stay now of all times?" Wolfram forced out a smile.

"I want to tell you something."

-End of Chapter 7-

* * *

Issa-chan: … I-I did… it… *blushing*

Yuuri and Wolfram: … *stares in space with beet red faces*

Murata: Congratulations!!! You did it!

Issa-chan: I still think it's too early…. And I suck at this… .

Murata: Don't worry~ You'll improve! I can help you if you want. *winks*

Issa-chan: Yeah sure… A pervert is good at these things anyway…

Yuuri: W-what…was… that?? ._.

Issa-chan: A-anyway… I really recommend you guys to comment on this chapter. If most of you didn't like it, I might change it into a better one (one w/o yaoiness) but if most of you like it, well… I'll just keep it as it is…. PLEASE I'M DESPERATE FOR YOU REALLY HONEST COMMENTS!!! *bows* *sits in a corner*

Murata: Looks like they're all too shocked and depressed to talk. Well, goodbye everyone ^^


	8. I'll tell you everything

I'll Tell You Everything

H-Hi everyone. ^///^; How are you guys? Sorry that this has been a REALLY late chapter… T^T I have a really small brain and I had to focus more on my studies and the chamber ensemble since it was the finals and stuff…..but… I'm sure I still failed… T^T (shouldn't have chosen that course) Anyway, since it's already my summer vacation, I promise that I'll be really active and catch up with the story… *bows* so please forgive me?? *sobs* Btw… I'm not going to replace the previous chapter since I didn't hear anyone not liking it. Instead, more readers subscribed to me, which I'm very thankful about. So, I'm gonna continue it now. Once again, thank you for adding my story. I'm gonna stop blabbing now.

Enjoy~

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Stressed words or names'

-Sound effects-

* * *

…"So that's why I've been avoiding you."

Yuuri explained while Wolfram is wiping Yuuri's sweat off with a towel.

"So, you're telling me that you've been avoiding me because of a stupid dream? How much more of a wimp can you be?" Wolfram said, fuming up. Yuuri flinched.

"Like I said, I'm sorry. The dream won't stop bothering me."

" -sigh- I am really happy that I'm appearing in you dreams and that your head is finally full of me but you are such a wimp for putting that stupid dream in your head too much." Wolfram scolded.

"WHA-? I-I---" Yuuri turned beet red. _'Now that he mentioned it, it does sound like that.' _he thought.

"So, do you have any idea of who that girl in your dream is? You said we were very close."

"Yeah. Her name is 'Louisa Rodriguez'. She just transferred to our school recently."

" 'Rodriguez'? Is she related to Dr. Rodriguez?"

"Yup. She is his niece. It was really surprising. Who've known I would meet another Mazoku in earth. She and Murata even know each other. She also knows a lot about us and Shin Makoku."

"Well duh. She's his niece of course he'll tell her stories and wasn't Geika his patient? There was no impossibility for them not to meet."

'_You talk as if you know it all.'_ Yuuri stared at Wolfram annoyingly.

"I just hope you're not cheating on me with her Yuuri." Wolfram glared at him.

"Wh-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU!!! Besides, you're the one Louisa likes not me."I just hope you're not cheating on me with her Yuuri." Wolfram glared at him.

"Wh-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU!!! Besides, you're the one Louisa likes not me." Yuuri pouted.

"Eh? Me? Why? She doesn't even know me." Wolfram asked bewildered.

"She knows all of us remember? She even keeps a picture of you in her wallet." Yuuri pointed at his face."

"Ehh? How'd she get a picture of me?" Wolfram asked slightly blushing.

'_Ho~ you're blushing. Even the wagamamapuu can blush over these things.' _ Yuuri smirked.

"Jose-san gave it to her. Remember your passport? He had a copy of you passport picture and he gave it to her."

"I see. But why would she want one?"

"You're her idol. She thinks you're the prince any girl would want." he said bitterly.

"What's an idol?" Wolfram tilted his head.

"Ah! An idol is umm… well… how do I explain this…" Yuuri scratched his head.

"Wimp" Wolfram mumbled.

"I'm not! An idol is someone you respect, look up to. Someone who got your interest, and someone who… you… like…" Yuuri said that last words softly but Wolfram was able to hear it.

'_Why do I feel so bad?' _ he thought.

Wolfram rubbed his chin, trying to absorb the new information he heard.

"Oh. So for example, I towards Conrad, if I look up and respect him, which I don't by the way, and when I think his sword fighting skills are amazing and interesting for me, which is really isn't I'm going to beat him someday, and I've liked him since I was a kid, but that's all in the past and right now I dislike him, is like saying he's my idol? This is not really true." Wolfram said looking away with cheeks slightly pink.

"Yeah, something like that." Yuuri said smiling while staring at the blushing blonde.

Since Wolfram turned the lights on to clean up Yuuri, Yuuri can see Wolfram's face perfectly.

"You're so cute when you blush." Yuuri teased. Wolfram stared at Yuuri then his face turned crimson red.

"D-Don't say stupid things Yuuri! I-It's not good!" Wolfram stuttered.

"Eh? But it's true and it's not stupid~" Yuuri place a puppy-dog face while staring at the flustered Wolfram.

"J-just shut up!" Wolfram stood up and walked to the closet.

'_He's so fun to tease~' _ Yuuri laughed in his head.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to change my night clothes. You 'dirtied' this first one." He glared at him.

Yuuri blushed and stiffened when he understood what Wolfram meant.

"W-well, it's your fault for doing that to me." Yuuri rolled his eyes to the other side.

"Well it's you fault for avoiding me and making me mad." Wolfram teasingly stuck his tongue out to Yuuri.

"…"

"I thought so. Now wait for me after I change clothes. I'm going to help you put yours on." Wolfram said walking to the bathroom door. Upon hearing this, Yuuri turned red.

"Wh-what?? No it's fine I can -- OW!" Yuuri tried to get up but he felt a stinging feeling at his back, specifically the bottom.

"I told you. Now just stay put and wait. I'll be done quickly." He went into the bathroom.

After one minute, Wolfram came out of the bathroom and gently helped Yuuri put on his clothes. After helping him, he tucked Yuuri in the huge blanket. Then, he turned the lights off and went to his side of the bed.

"-yawn- It's time to sleep. I have to go patrol tomorrow." He lay down on the bed then he faced Yuuri, who also turned his head to face him.

"Are you sure you want me to stay here? You've been trying to kick me out before. You always pick the wrong times to make these kids of decisions. You might not be able to sleep." Wolfram forced a smile.

"Yeah stay here. It'd be better for you to sleep here now than to move to your room late at night. Don't worry I'll be able to sleep. I'm already tired anyways. -yawn-" Yuuri said as he subtly leaned forward as if waiting for something to happen. _'What in the world am I doing? What am I waiting for?" _ His eyes started closing slowly.

Wolfram wore a weak smile but Yuuri didn't see it.

"You're really kind Yuuri. But you being 'TOO' kind hurt sometimes." He whispered.

"Mm? W-wha-- di-- yo-- s--…." Yuuri mumbled before snoring.

Wolfram sat up and stared at the sleeping figure. He fixed the black locks that were covering his face then caressed his cheek. Then, he bent down and kissed Yuuri's forehead.

"If only you knew how deep my love is for you." He laid back down.

"Goodnight Yuuri."

"W-Wolf…not…wimp…-snore-"

Wolfram chuckled. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Before Yuuri could fall into the DEEPEST sleep, someone's voice echoed his head.

"_If you didn't like the engagement, then why didn't you break it? You're the king, so you could break it easily."_

"_So? Why does it matter?"_

"_Love has no boundaries. Age and gender doesn't matter."_

Yuuri's hand subconsciously held Wolfram's tightly. Wolfram's head leaned nearer to Yuuri.

In the dark bedroom, a small figure is sitting on the desk at Wolfram's side watching the two sleeping figures.

"You're doing a good job, my noble match maker." He chuckled.

-End of chapter 8-

* * *

Issa-chan: Wow. This chapter seems short.

Yuuri and Wolfram: Yeah it is.

Wolfram: It's just clearing things out from the previous chapter.

Issa-chan: Yeah you're right. So, how'd you like my new chapter? Is it ok? Did it satisfy you? Will it make you wait for more chapters?? I'm really sorry this is late…. But I promise I would really be active. *bows*

Yuuri: Issa, I'm gonna comment about the last chapter. Why'd you make a scene like that?

Issa-chan: Like I said, it was a demand from my friends who were reading my notebook. Plus, I was planning to type that in the future anyway. Why do you want to ask this now?? Only comments on this chapter are allowed now.

Yuuri: Because, I didn't have the strength to talk the last time.

Murata: *flips a page* Hoho~ this is getting interesting. In the future chapters, new things will be discovered. Someone would be staying over at someone's place. New feelings will be realized. People confessing and such and more problems will come.

Issa-chan: Murata… are you a narrator or something??

Murata: Not really I just want to say that ^^

Issa-chan: Stop it. It's not good and give me back my notebook!!!

Wolfram: A lot of nonsense is just coming out from this talk corner. I'll just end it. See you everyone. Please comment. *waves*


	9. Intermission

Intermission….

Somewhere in a room far far away….

Issa-chan is fumbling into her drawers and desk in a panicky manner.

Issa-chan: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! WHERE IS IT!!!!! .

Yuuri: What's wrong Issa?

Issa-chan: *sniffs* I- I can't find my notebook~

She starts throwing things around the room. Wolfram came in and dodges all the flying objects.

Wolfram: Where'd you last put it? *crosses arms*

Issa-chan: I know I just left it near my computer. But it wasn't there anymore. It's as if it suddenly disappeared or someone--…… MURATA!!!!!!

Murata runs into the room.

Murata: What?? Do you want something??

Issa-chan: Where's my notebook??

Murata: Your notebook? I don't know, I haven't touched it yet.

Issa-chan: *glares* Are you sure???

Murata: *pouts* How mean. I really didn't…. well not yet… But I'm telling you I don't have it with me right now.

Issa-chan: Hmmm…. alright. I'll let you go this time…

She walks backwards and hit the shelf behind her.

Issa-chan: Ow!!

The shelf shook and a green notebook fell on her head. She got it and looked at it.

Issa-chan: Well whadaya know… it's my notebook. Sorry for blaming you Murata.

Murata: Nah it's fine.

Yuuri and Wolfram sighed and walked out of the room.

Issa-chan: Ok! Now time to type!!!

Wolfram popped into the room again and pointed at the floor.

Wolfram: Not until you fix this mess.

Issa-chan: Ahahaha….. riiiight…. ^^;

A typical day of a girl who can't keep her mind and life straight..... ._.


	10. Starting Today, I

Starting Today, I….

Uhhh… hi?

So umm…. Yeah. On to the next chapter.

The ususal:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Stressed words or names'

-Sound effects-

* * *

When Yuuri woke up the next day, he turned his head to his left to see if his roommate is still beside him. But he saw no one. Instead, he saw a piece of paper on Wolfram's pillow. He slowly sat up and got the letter.

"O-o-ow-ow…. Man my lower back stings. Ok. Let's read what's written."

'_Good thing I could read Shin Makoku's writing now.' _He tought.

_Yuuri,_

_When you read this I'm already in patrol at the borders._

_I just want to tell you don't move around much. I know your lower half still hurts. So, don't think about stressing yourself by getting out of bed and resuming your duties which you're supposed to do. You should rest before doing all of those alright? I've told one of the maids to bring you breakfast. Don't think of cheating on me. I'll know if you did? :( _

_So rest, take care, and don't cheat._

_Wolfram_

_P.S Be a good king again today and don't forget to play with Greta. :) _

A sudden knock came from the door. Yuuri flinched and immediately hid the letter.

"Heika, are you awake? I brought you your breakfast." The maid said behind the door.

"Yuuri~ are you awake?" Greta said right after.

"Y-yeah! You may come in." He shouted.

Sangria and Greta came in with each carrying a tray.

"Good morning Yuuri~" Greta greeted as she walked to Yuuri's bed.

"Good morning Heika." Sangria bowed and followed Greta.

"Good morning. Why are there two trays?"

"Oh! I wanted to keep you company while you're resting. So, I thought I would eat breakfast with you here." Greta answered.

"Aww~ that's so sweet. Thank you." Yuuri patted her head.

He slowly fixed his sitting position. Greta put her tray on the table at Yuuri's side and helped him fix himself.

"Owowowowow… Thanks Greta."

"Are you ok? Wolfram said that you weren't feeling well." Greta asked with worried eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Yuuri waved his hands.

"Are you sure? Where does it hurt? What happened?"

"Uhhh…. ummm…. Wolfram pushed- I mean kicked me off the bed again last night. My butt landed first with a really hard impact on the floor." Yuuri answered scratching his head.

"Oh. Should I ask Gisela to check it out?"

"N-NO! DON'T DO THAT!" Yuuri suddenly blurted out.

Greta flinched at Yuuri's tone of voice.

"I-I mean. You don't have to do that. I'm fine, really. There's nothing to worry about. I just have to rest a bit and I'll be fine for working again."

"O….k….. If you say so~" Greta stared at him.

"So, let's not waste anymore time and start eating. I'm starving." Yuuri rubbed his stomach.

"You're right~"

Sangria placed the tray of food on Yuuri's lap.

"Thanks Sangria." He flashed his goofy smile. Sangria blushed as a response. She bowed down then walked out off the room.

* * *

After breakfast, Lasagna came in to get the empty plates.

"Good morning Heika, Hime-sama, I came to get your plates.' She bowed down to them.

"Thanks Lasagna." They said in unison.

After she gathered the plates, she faced Greta.

"Ummm… Hime-sama. Annissina-sama was looking for you. She said she needed your assistance with her new invention."

Yuuri flinched at the words of the maid. He stared at Greta awaiting her answer.

"Ok. I'll go~" She answered with an energetic nod. Yuuri's face color turned grey.

"A-are you sure Greta? You've been hanging out with her a lot lately."

"Yup~ Her latest invention is really interesting and I want to help her finish it right away!" She said giddily.

"Really? What is it now?"

"It's a secret~ She told me not to tell anyone yet. She wants it to be a surprise."

"Alright, if you need me I'll just be here in the room or in my office."

"Ok! See you later!" She hugged and kissed Yuuri then she skipped out of the room.

"Be careful. Stay safe….and alive." Yuuri waved and whispered. Greta waved back and closed the door.

Yuuri leaned down and touched his behind.

'_I still can't believe he was able to put it inside me. I never knew it was even possible. Damn it hurts. But somehow, it was like he was still careful from hurting me. Of course it would hurt since it's my first time….'_ he thought.

* * *

Throughout the day, Yuuri stayed on his bed reading letters from the allied countries and in the afternoon, he stayed in his office listening to the needs and problems of his people. In between, he would often peek inside Annissina's lab to see what is happening to his daughter. After that, he walked out to the gardens to get some fresh air and sat with Greta telling stories or playing with the flowers.

After dinner, he went into his room to get ready for his departure to Earth. He sat down and sighed.

"I wonder what's taking him so long? He's not here yet." He whispered.

He heard a knock on the door. The door opened and Murata walked inside.

"It's time to go Shibuya. What's with the long face?" Murata stared at Yuuri's eyes.

"Huh? Oh! It's nothing…" Yuuri looked away and sighed. Murata grinned.

"Did something happen between you and von Bielefeld-kyo?" he asked.

"Wha-! N-nothing happened! Really!"

"It looks like you two got into a serious fight."

"A fight? We're no- …."

"Hmm?"

"We're not really fighting…"

"Then, what is it?"

"…I don't know what to call it. Anyway, we're going now right? Let's go." Yuuri stood up and walked out of the door.

"Hey! Wait up!" Murata chased after him.

* * *

Later that night, Wolfram came back from his patrol and is on his way to the royal bathroom because he heard that Yuuri is going back to Earth.

"That wimp! I told him to be careful but he's still going now!" He mumbled as he stomped.

Upon reaching the bathroom, he slammed the door open and saw Yuuri and Murata getting ready to jump but stopped because they heard a huge slam.

"YUURI!" he screamed and glared at him

"Oh Wolf! You're here! We were just about to go-"

Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's wrist and pulled him closer. He went closer to his ear.

"I told you not to stress yourself didn't I? What if something happens to you during your travel? Your maryoku affects your body too you know." He whispered.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I've rested enough. It doesn't hurt much then this morning. Besides, I bet mom is worried now." Yuuri whispered back.

"But b-but.."

"I can take it. I'm strong enough to endure it. So don't worry ok?" Yuuri looked at Wolfram's face and smiled.

"Come on Shibuya! Mama-san might be waiting now." Murata complained while tapping his foot.

"Coming, coming. I'll be leaving now guys." Yuuri waved.

"Take care alright?" Wolfram said showing a worried face.

Yuuri got stunned and stared at those emerald eyes in front of him.

"Come on Shibuya!" Murata grabbed Yuuri's collar and jumped into the bathtub.

-SPLASH!-

Now, back to Earth…

Yuuri and Murata rose up from the water and gasped for air.

-cough, cough-

"We're back and it's still early! Our travel time is improving right Shibuya?" Murata turned to Yuuri. He saw Yuuri wearing a blank expression.

'_Those sad gazes of his always make me uncomfortable. Maybe I shouldn't have left yet... But I feel alright already so there's no reason to stay a bit longer." _ Yuuri thought.

Murata waves a hand in front of Yuuri's face.

"Hello~ Earth to Shibuya. Are you there or did you leave your brain at Shin Makoku?"

Yuuri got shocked at the hand in from of him.

"Wh-what? We're here already? What time is it?" Yuuri looked around the bathroom while Murata just stared at him in disbelief.

"Shibuya, are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine."

Shori went into the room carrying two towels.

"Welcome back Yuu-chan and 'Friend-of-my-brother'." Shori handed out the towels to them.

"Thanks 'Brother-of-my-friend'."

"Thanks Shori." They said together as they got the towels and wiped their faces with them.

"Yuu-chan! I keep telling you to call me 'Onii-chan'! How many times to I have to tell you?" Shori crossed his arms.

"Where's mom?" Yuuri asked while drying his hair, dodging the question.

"Mom's downstairs with some visitors." Shori pointed his thumb out of the bathroom door.

"Is that so? Alright, if you guys need something, I'll be in my room." Yuuri got out off the bathtub and walked straight out of the room.

As he was walking to his room, he heard…

"UWAH~ HE'S SO CUTE~!" Yuuri froze on the spot. He heard a familiar female voice.

"Isn't he?" He heard his mother squeal. Then he hears them giggling.

'_Th-that voice…it sounds disturbingly familiar.' _ Yuuri thought as he dashed to his room, quickly changed his clothes, and hurried down stairs to the living room.

When he entered the room, the first thing he saw was shiny green orbs staring at him.

"L-Louisa? What are you doing here?" He asked as he stared at her and his mother looking at a big blue book.

"Hi there Yuuri-san." Louisa smiled sweetly.

"Ah! Yuu-chan! Welcome back. You're early today. I see you already know Louisa-chan." Miko said cheerfully.

"Yeah. She's a transfer student at my school an- WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Yuuri suddenly shouted when he stared at the book they're holding.

"This? Oh we're just looking at your baby pictures. Louisa-chan wanted to see it so I showed it to her." Miko replied while smiling innocently.

Yuuri's face turned pale.

'_Oh god… this is so embarrassing…'_

"Yuuri-san, you were so cute back then. How did you become like this now?" Louisa asked smirking.

"What do you mean?" A vein popped out of his head.

"I mean when you were little, you were wearing these cute dainty dresses but now you're a rough, baseball- loving guy. How did that happen?"

"I'M A GUY! HOW COULD I WEAR SUCH THINGS AT THIS AGE! Plus it's normal for a guy to like sports!" Yuuri pointed out.

"But still, you were so~ cute!" Louisa squealed.

"Of course he is! He's my adorable Yuu-chan after all~" Miko commented.

Yuuri's face showed different shades of red from hearing all the comments of the two ladies about him being 'cute', 'adorable', and being 'just like a girl'.

Suddenly, Murata jumped in the living room.

"LOUISA! SWEETY! How are you? Did you come here to see me?" Murata skipped towards Louisa, ready to hug her but Louisa hit hid head with the picture album.

"I didn't come here to see you pervert and don't act as if you live here! I'm here for another reason." She said angrily.

"And what reason is that?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

"I believe it's my job to tell you that."

A tall, dark man came into the room through the glass door with Shouma behind him.

"Jose-san! You're here!" Yuuri stared at the tall man standing in the room.

"Dr. Rodriguez! Long time no see? How are you?" Murata walked to him while rubbing his head.

"Ken! Long time no see… what happened to your head?" Dr. Jose asked as he examined Murata's head.

"Oh this is nothing. It's just a warm welcome back greeting from your niece." Murata said calmly.

"Hmph! It's your fault for trying to go near me!" She stuck her tongue out to Murata.

"Jose-san, what are you two doing here?" Yuuri asked.

"Ah right. Well you see, we just arrived here in Japan a few days ago so we're currently staying at a hotel. But Bob is suddenly summoning me back to Switzerland for an emergency meeting. I couldn't leave my dear Louisa alone at the hotel and she just transferred to your school, so-"

"Starting today, I'll be living here with you! Please take care of me~" Louisa cut in and bowed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"

-End of chapter 9-

Issa-chan: Hey pplz! Long time! Well, I hoped you enjoyed another of one of my delayed chapters. . I'm really very thankful for the people reading this and liking this~ X3 I love you guys so much! *huggles*

Murata: There will be more coming up~ She already wrote up to four notebooks already! Meaning more fun things are coming up. So please look forward to it~

Issa-chan: I just write big that's all . anyway, just like Murata said please look forward to it and please don't forget to comment. *bows* Bye bye~

Murata: Bye~ *waves*


	11. No More Peace in Earth Too?

No More Peace in Earth Too

Hey pplz! Sup?

It's my vacation now and I hope I could update more before my summer classes start.

I hope you're still like it.

ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

The usual:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'Stressed words or names'

-Sound effects-

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" Yuuri screamed at the top of his lungs. Louisa covered her ears.

"Like I said, I'll be staying here for the meantime while Uncle Jose is in Switzerland."She replied. Yuuri stared at her with wide eyes then he noticed the three huge luggage and two small boxes behind her. His head started to spin.

"Isn't it great Uma-chan? It's like having our own daughter!" Miko clung to her husband.

"I guess so honey." Shouma smiled and chuckled.

Yuuri stared at the four people in front of him excitingly talking about Louisa's living in his home. He bowed his head and sighed in defeat.

'_Why is this happening?' _ he thought.

"I give up." He mumbled. He walked to Louisa and patted her back.

"Welcome to our home. I'll carry your things to your room. I remember there is a vacant room across mine." He walked pass her and he reached for two of her bags.

"Thank you Yuuri-san~" She clasped her hands together and she smiled with sparkling eyes.

"Aww… Dr. Rodriguez, why bring her here? She could always stay at my place. She will be 'very' welcomed there." Murata winked and swung his arm around her shoulders.

"On the count of five and you're not away from me, I'm going to make you regret that you've been reincarnated again." She threatened him with a death glare.

"Tsk!" Murata clicked his tongue and moved away, pouting.

"Plus, I would never want to live with a pervert like you." She crossed her arms and turned her head to the right. Yuuri chuckled at the bickering pair.

'_Louisa sure acts like a certain someone I know.' _ He thought amusingly.

Miko suddenly wrapped her arms around Louisa's shoulders from behind. Louisa flinched at the movement and looked behind her. She sighed in relief seeing it was the mother of the maou hugging her.

"Don't worry Louisa-chan! We'll take care of you as if you are our own daughter so feel at home as much as possible." Miko smiled.

"Thank you Jennifer-san. I'll help out as much as possible. I don't want to be a burden while I stay here." She smiled sweetly at the mother of the maou.

"Oh you won't be a burden. I'm really happy to have another female in this house and not just boring men around. Not that I'm complaining. Even if men are boring, I still love those three very dearly, right boys?" Miko smiled.

The said boys blushed lightly and slightly nodded. Miko and Louisa giggled. Dr. Jose was awed by those words and Murata was simply adjusting his glasses and smirking.

"OH MY! Look at the time. I'm going to be late for my flight!" Dr. Jose said as he looks at his watch and hurried to the front door then stops. He turned to Yuuri and stared at him. Yuuri flinched at the stare.

"Yuuri, I leave my niece in you hands." He said bowing to him. Yuuri tilted his head for a moment…then he realized something…then he blushed.

"Wha-?" he mumbled.

"UNCLE! DON'T SAY THINGS THAT WOULD MAKE PEOPLE MISUNDERSTAND!" Louisa screamed.

"Sorry sorry. Bye bye now! Take care! Don't make any mischief while I'm gone~" He smirked.

"Will do uncle. OH and say hi to uncle Bob for me!" She waved.

'_Uncle…' _ Yuuri, Shori, Murata and Shouma echoed the word in their heads disturbingly.

"Will do!" He dashed out off the house.

"Now, who wants to go to the kitchen? I made some snacks." Miko gleefully invited.

Four people raised their hands and followed her to the kitchen.

"I'll bring up Louisa's things first then I'll have some!" Yuuri said while carrying two bags to the stairs. Louisa stopped walking and immediately carried the small boxes and followed Yuuri.

"Ah! Sorry Yuuri-san! I'll help!" she said.

* * *

"Yuuri-san, wake up! We're going to be late!" Louisa screamed as she banged on the door of a certain king who can't seem to hear her calling and banging. It looks like he's sound asleep busy with his blissful dream.

"Nogisu~"

"Nogisu~"

Small, fluffy,white clouds are floating around the blue sky. Soft breezes touching the grass making it sway softly. The huge field of grass is decorated with two certain flowers: the golden yellow star-like flower called 'Beautiful Wolfram' and the yellow sunflower-like flower called 'Full of Yuuri's Naivety'. Some are grouped together, some are grouped apart, some were spread individually, and some were paired together.

Along with the fluffy clouds floating above were cute little bearbees flying in the air. If you look at them from below, it would look like they're dancing and that's what our beloved soukoku is doing right now. He's staring up at the sky with his eyes sparkling with a huge smile and a few laughs coming from his mouth.

"They're sooooo cute~!" He said gleefully as he spun around watching them.

Then a strong gust of wind blew. Yuuri stopped on the spot and shielded himself with his arms and closed his eyes. As soon as the wind passed by, he brought his arms down and opened his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he suddenly saw a huge hill not far from where he's standing but not too near either. He looked closer and he saw a figure of a person standing at the top of the hill, looking up at the skies. Yuuri started to move his feet and ran to the hill to greet the person on the hill. As he came closer, he could see the person clearer; the person had shining blonde hair and was wearing a blue army uniform that he is familiar to. He smiled and started to wave.

"WOLFRAAAAM!" he shouted. Wolfram turned his head and gave out a charming smile.

"THERE'S A BETTER VIEW HERE!" Wolfram claimed.

Yuuri ran faster and faster to reach the top. When he reached the top, he squatted down and took deep breaths. Wolfram chuckled as he stared down at the panting Yuuri.

"You wimp." He reached down his hand.

"Am not." Yuuri pouted as he took the hand on the prince and stood up.

After Yuuri composed himself, the two looked up at the sky again watching the bearbees playing above; not letting go of each other's hand. As they watched the bearbees dance around the air, they noticed the cute little creatures getting nearer and nearer until they were surrounded by pink bears with stripped yellow and black.

"Nogisu~"

"Nogisu~"

Wolfram reached out his arms to one of them.

"Come here." He said gently. The little bearbee happily obeyed and flew into the prince's arms and snuggled on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the little thing and he received a tiny kiss from it.

Another bearbee went closer to Yuuri and rubbed its cheek on Yuuri's cheek. He chuckled and got the bearbee and hugged it. The bearbee snuggled closer saying 'Nogisu, Nogisu' over and over again.

The two men were enjoying the bearbees company then suddenly,

"Nogisu Papa~!" a random bearbee said cheerfully.

Yuuri's eyes grew wide…..

"Huh?"

The other bearbees followed and echoed 'Papa' in the air. Even the two are hugging said it.

"What? 'Papa'?... THEY CAN TALK? And what's with the papa?" Yuuri asked frantically facing Wolfram.

"They 'are' our 'children' remember?" He replied with a know-it-all-tone while snuggling the bearbee.

"Th-they are?" he sweat dropped and noticed a small group of bearbees gathering at Wolfram. He stared at that person, surrounded by pink flying bears as he smiles and chuckles, thinking it's like a beautiful picture to look at. He can actually feel the familial mood around them, and the echoing 'Papa' is mostly the thing contributing to the mood. He feels drawn into the mood and it…..feels good?

"NOGISU~!" A large yellow bearbee popped out in front of them waving. The royal couple stared at the big bearbee with a shocked expression.

"YUURAM?" They screamed and the bearbee just nodded in reply.

"Nogisu~" The other bearbees, including the ones they're hugging, flew back up to the sky. Then, Yuuram collected Yuuri and Wolfram into its arm and flew up.

Yuuri looked down on the ground seeing it grow smaller and smaller. Then, he looked above seeing Yuuram's face focused in flying. It looked at Yuuri and smiled cutely and looked back up. Yuuri looked around him and he saw the other bearbees flying along with them.

"This is fun, isn't it Yuuri?"

Yuuri faced to the person beside him. Wolfram wore a really big, happy smile while staring at Yuuri.

'_He's having fun.' _ He thought.

"Yeah. This is fun!" Yuuri smiled back as he felt the breeze on his face.

Then the sky was covered with dark grey clouds.

-BOOM!-

Thunder came a greeted along with large flashing lights of lightning. The smaller bearbees scrambled away terrified by the loud sounds. Yuuram started to sweat and shake.

-BOOM!-

Yuuram flinched at the bang and dropped Yuuri.

"YUURIIIIII!"

"WAAAAHHHHH! HELP MEEEE!" Yuuri screamed in fright but Yuuram didn't move for it was too scared to move.

"YUURI! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" Wolfram screamed.

"WHAT? I'M ALREADY WIDE AWAKE! I CAN SEE THAT I'M FALLING TO THE GROUND!"

"WAKE UP!" Wolfram screamed again but the voice sounded more feminine… almost like Louisa's.

"WHAT? OH NO! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yuuri's almost to the ground.

-BANG!-

* * *

"WAH!" Yuuri quickly sat up while panting and sweating.

He looked around the room and saw his door wide open. Then, he heard tapping sounds. He looked in front and saw an angry Louisa with her hands on her waist, tapping her right foot, and all dressed up and ready for school.

"Oh.. Good morning Louisa." He greeted nervously.

"Don't you 'Good morning' me! Get up! We're going to be late!" She snarled.

"What? What time is it?" Yuuri quickly turned to his clock and picked it up.

"WAH! IT'S 7:45!" he quickly jumped out of bed, got his uniform and dashed to the bathroom. Louisa watched Yuuri running out. She smirked.

In the kitchen, Miko's washing some dirty dishes listening to the ruckus upstairs:

-THUMP ,THUMP!-

-BANG!-

-CRASH~- "AH!"

-THUMP, THUMP-

"AH! I FORGOT SOMETHING!"

-BANG!-

Then, Yuuri ran into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast and ran out.

"BYE MOM! WE'RE GOING!" He mumbled with the piece of bread in his mouth. Louisa also ran into the kitchen.

"Goodbye Auntie Jennifer." She gave a quick bow and ran out.

"Take care you two!" Miko greeted. She hummed cheerfully while keeping the dirty dishes.

* * *

That afternoon, after school….

Louisa and Yuuri, along with Yuuri's bike, are walking to the park to meet up with Murata.

"Y'know Yuuri-san…" Louisa started to break the silence.

"Hmmm? What?" He looked at his companion. Louisa placed her hands behind her, looking up.

"It's been days since I came here and I noticed something regarding you." She leered at him.

Yuuri stopped walking. "What about me?"

"Well, MuraKen told me stories about you. Like, you've been bullied and teased because of your name. They gave you the nickname 'Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri' and you were not popular." She said kicking a small pebble.

"Yeah…. I grew up hearing that name I got used to it…" He scratched his neck.

"Do you still hear it now?" She asked staring at him. He started to rub his chin and rolled his eyes up.

"Hmm… now that you mentioned it… I barely hear it now… and what do you mean by 'were'? I'm still not popular until now."

"That's what you think." She teased.

"What?"

"Ever since you became the Maou, MuraKen said you've changed."

"Changed? Changed how?"

"I don't know.. I think it's the way you act and see things now. You stopped playing baseball before but now, you are the captain of the town's baseball team. You even made baseball Shin Makoku's national sport!"

"Well, during one of my adventures there, I was able to make my resolve."

"Now, that you're the captain, a lot of people look up to you now. You even have fans! I heard from MuraKen that you're 'really close' with you team mates. Also, I noticed that in class, most of our classmates keep hanging out with you now... especially the girls." She nudged Yuuri with her elbow and winked.

"What? For real?" Yuuri blushed.

"Yup. You must've rubbed off some charm from Shin Makoku." She teased.

Yuuri started to act all shy and flustered. He scratches his cheek with his index finger.

"W-wow... Never knew I was well accepted here. All I know is that I'm pretty well liked in Shin Makoku but not here." He claimed.

Louisa stepped in front of Yuuri and pointed at him.

"Your popularity here in earth is slowly growing. Which means, more girls AND guys will go after you." She declared.

"HUH? W-what? Go after me? Impossible! AND WHY ADD GUYS?" He asked dropping his bike.

"That's 'cause you're not only popular with girls and may I remind you that your fiancé is also a 'GUY'?" she stressed out.

Yuuri gulped and started to sweat.

"Which is why I'm here to 'look out' for you." she smiled innocently.

"W-what? What did you say?" Yuuri stuttered.

"I said~ I'm going to 'look out' for you. I mean, with your cheating character, you could get a girl in a flash. I won't allow you cheating on Wolfram-sama. It's not right." She crossed her arms.

"What? I don't need you to look out for me. I won't cheat! I would never cheat on - not on-" Yuuri automatically covered his mouth.

'_Who's name was I going to say and what's with Louisa suddenly calling him 'Wolfram-sama''? _ he thought.

"Hmmmmmm? I don't think so~" She raised an eyebrow.

"I WON'T CHEAT!" he retorted.

"Fine! If you really won't, then prove it!" I'll watch your every single move and check out every single person you talk to." She turned her back from Yuuri.

"WHAT? You can't be serious!" Yuuri's jaw fell really low.

"Oh I am!" She huffed.

Yuuri sighed. "Oh man... even here in Earth?"

Louisa smirked. "Of course! Wolfram-sama can't watch you here so he needs a substitute!"

She turned around again and picked up Yuuri's bike.

"Let's go. MuraKen is waiting for us." She rode on the bike and pedaled away.

"Oh man! I won't have peace here in Earth anymore!" he mumbled.

"C'MON YUURI-SAN!" She pedaled faster.

"OI LOUISA! WAIT FOR ME!" He chased after his bike.

-End of Chapter 10-

Issa-chan: This, I declare would be the longest chapter I have typed! . ... I think...

._.

Wolfram: Stop your blabbering! You're running out of vacation.

Issa-chan: WAH! YOU'RE RIGHT! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! . pls comment. thank you! *waves* ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! \(o)/


End file.
